School Twist 2 - Alternative Timeline
by slR.sToRMiE-aQuaLeoN
Summary: Join the Dexholders in an alternative timeline where no battles and Pokemon exist! Read as they slowly build up their bonds of friendship and relationship while enjoying various events and experiences of their lifetime that make them grow! Welcome to Special Adventures High School, and please enjoy your stay! MangaQuest/OldRival/Special/Frantic/Commoner/Soulsilver/Agency Shippings.
1. Chapter 1 - How it all began

_Hello my dear readers! Here's my second fan fiction of my lifetime! It is somewhat linked to my first fan fiction: "Pokemon Special – School Twist!" This is somewhat like an alternative timeline. Since writing a fan fiction with battles and so on is a little bit of hard for me, I decided to work with two fan fictions at once. Feel free to point out any grammatical errors, and give any suggestions you think that would be helpful._

_This fan fiction should be free of battles and villains and such, oh and sadly there will be no Pokemon in this alternative timeline._

**Also, check out my other fan fiction: Pokemon Special – School Twist!**

_This story contains** MangaQuestShipping,SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, AgencyShipping and SoulSilverShipping.**_

_So now, shall we begin?_

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 1 – How it all began**

Honey, hurry up and get down for breakfast, you're running late!

"Coming, Mum!"

I grabbed the bowl of cereal while buttoning up my coat, it is the start of a new year, and it's the first day of my high school. It's January anyway, so winter's not exactly past yet. I looked out to my house window, amazed by the wonderful scenery of the snowflakes falling down gracefully.

Mum enrolled this high school on my behalf – the Special Adventures High School. The name seemed a bit out of date for a school name, but hell yeah I don't give a damn about that. I had information about the school that it is somewhat prestigious, and some of the students there are just some rich bastards that look down on poor kids like maybe, me. Oh, darn. I pray to god that I don't get bullied once I set foot into the school.

I adjusted my winter coat and set out on my epic journey for… school.

"Bye Mum, remember to cook delicious dinner for me once I got home!"

"Sure thing, honey! Enjoy your first day of school!" Mum waved her hand towards me from behind. I closed the door, and started walking towards the direction of the high school I am going to spend my next five years on.

Oh and did I forget to mention, my name is** Blue**. A 13 year old teenage girl with chestnut long brown hair, and I like to wear hats – especially white elegant hats. I am an innocent and cheerful girl. Well, until you got on my nerves.

On the way to school, I spotted many other students at around the same age as mine walking towards the same direction. I assume that those are the new students like me, and I noticed a cute little blonde-haired girl walking towards the school, shivering without a winter coat. Since I'm quite resistant towards cold weathers, I ran up and handed my coat to her.

"T-thanks." The shy girl replied to me, while hesitantly received my coat.

"You're welcome! Are you new to the Special Adventures high school too?" I asked, gleefully. The shy girl just nodded.

"Well, looks like we're on the same path. Let's be friends then! I'm Blue, nice to meet you!" I extended my hand for a handshake.

"**Yellow de Viridian Grove**, but you can just call me Yellow." Yellow smiled, while accepting my handshake. She sure is cute while smiling.

"Looks like I got a new friend before even stepping into the school! Speaking about school, we are almost late! Better hurry up!" I took Yellow's hand and started to sprint forward, with Yellow following behind me.

* * *

"Wow, I am really amazed by the size of this school." I looked around once I stepped foot past the school gate. God this school sure is huge; no wonder my neighbors called it prestigious and high class.

The school has five study blocks, each block for their respective years I guess. There is also a gymnasium, a school field with a refreshment shop beside for the athletes to chill down with some drinks. There are also two canteens, one sells mostly snacks and another sells full-set meals. Oh and not to mention, the main parade field is epic! It's decorated nicely with banners like "Welcome the new students to Special Adventures high school" and "Good luck for your new semester fellow students" messages. The school sure is up to spirits! I can't wait to start my day!

Students of all years walked around the school while the light snow continued to fall, creating a chemistry of peacefulness.

"Yellow, which class is you assigned to?" I turned around and asked the blonde girl that is following me around.

"Err… Class 1-B, I suppose?"

"Great! Now we get to be in the same class! Follow me; I think I know where our class according to the map is." I flashed my map cheerfully towards Yellow, I am someone that never leaves my home unprepared. In fact, I am crazily prepared for any situations. Yes, you heard me right, ANY.

Being the quite type, Yellow just followed my lead. We climbed up the stairs to the second floor and found our class instantly. We entered the classroom, being very lucky that we were barely late for the first session of our class.

Yellow and I chose our seats behind the class, since it's the only seats left. I immediately took notice of the boy beside me, the other side being Yellow. The boy is special to have red hair, and his hair seemed to be as long as a girl. In fact, I maybe won't realize that he's a boy if he didn't have that boy's wear on him.

Being the outgoing and friendly type I am, I immediately walked over and extended my hand.

"Hello, I'm Blue. Nice to meet you!"

The boy seemed frightened by my sudden approach, but accepted my handshake nonetheless.

"Silver." He replied coldly with just one word. This guy sure has a little bit of manner problems…

I immediately ran back to my seat once I realized a teacher had entered my class.

The teacher reached for her seat, and sat down. From what I see, she is a highly elegant and polite woman in her twenties or maybe near thirties, with a light-blue colored coat and a ice-designed handbag. She sure is someone rich to wear something like that.

"Good morning, fellow students. Welcome to Special Adventures high school and I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay. Feel free to ask any questions, with the condition that you raise your hand before asking. My name is Rylai Crestfall, but you could address me as Miss Rylai. I am your homeroom teacher, and I will be teaching you English. Now, is there anyone with enquires?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Good, let's begin our class. But before we begin, I will like to choose our class monitor, so that he or she will be in charge of assisting my work. Is there any volunteers?"

Being the outgoing person I am (again), I raised up my hand, along with another girl that has a bandana on her head and two spiky hair tails.

"Very well, could the two of you please step infront?"

I stood up from my seat and walked infront, along with the other girl or competitor, you may say.

"Can the student to my right, please, introduce yourself to the class?"

I inhaled, then proceed to begin my introduction.

"Good morning my teacher and fellow companions, you may call me Blue. I am 13 years old, I think I could be addressed as an outgoing girl or some sort, and I like reading, planning activities and steal—I mean, researching new things." Darn, I nearly blew it!

"Wonderful. Now, you may begin." Miss Rylai pointed to the other girl beside me.

"Good morning students! I'm** Sapphire Birch**. But you can call me Sapphire! I like exploring nature, jumping past trees and anything related to Mother Earth!"

Now that's some sort of introduction that I'd never seen before in my lifetime.

Miss Rylai clapped her hands.

"Very well, my children. Blue, you will be the main monitor of the class, in charge of anything related to class discipline and sorts. Sapphire, you will be the vice monitor of the class. Being the nature lover, I assign you to plan any outdoor activities for the class. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss." We both replied, then walked back to our seats. The girl known as Sapphire also gained my liking by giving me a high five before sitting down.

As expected, the first class is all about introducing the school rules and sorts to us, instead of teaching us English. Some students listened attentively, and some I noticed to be dozing off. One of them is a boy with a gold-colored cap on his head, used to hide his sleeping face. Behind that boy is another girl with two anti-gravity ponytails, preparing her textbook to smack the sleeping boy in front of her. That's interesting, I thought. This two must have some relationship between them. Being the busybody I am, I jotted down this information on my handy notebook so that I may investigate this matter later.

After about two hours of boring hell, we are finally allowed for recess. I dragged Yellow along to the school canteen, along with my new friend Sapphire following closely. From what I learned in this two hours, Sapphire is a very nature-loving and outgoing girl. But she seemed to have some trouble with reading… which is a little bit of absurd for our age. How'd she even get into the second class of the year? I began to wonder, but snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped into a boy that's a little bit higher than me. A senior? I suppose so.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" I apologized.

"Watch where you're going." The boy said coldly, before walking past me while dusting his clothes.

Now that just irritates me.

"Don't you even have a little bit of manners?" I turned around and shouted to him, stopping him right on his track. The canteen's noise immediately stopped and almost every student nearby looked at me. Well, sorry to say but I don't care about that.

"Watch your mouth, pesky girl." The boy commented and walked away.

"Hey, can't you be at least a little bit of a gentleman? We both are at fault here, yet you make it sounded like it's my fault for bumping into you in the first place!" I stomped towards the arrogant boy in anger, only to get stopped by the gold-capped boy and the anti-gravity ponytail of my class.

"Hey, you idiot! He's one of the four popular idol seniors! You'd better step down before you get into any further trouble!" The gold-capped boy whispered to me while dragging me away. "Sorry about that, Senior Green! Everything's settled now!"

The arrogant boy – or **Green**, walked away in disgust. The canteen reverted back to its original state.

"Why'd you stop me?!" I roared in anger towards the duo as they pulled me to their canteen table. Yellow fetched me a bowl of smoking hot noodles, how thoughtful.

"That boy is not someone you can be messed with. Trust me, if you wanna stay in this school longer, stay away from them."

"Yeah, listen to Super Serious Gal, and you will be safe from danger forever! Well, you will be killed by boredom though…" The gold-capped boy commented as he received a heavy smack from behind by the anti-gravity ponytail girl. "Ouch, that pains my back, Super Serious!"

"Shut up, **Gold**. Anyways, I am **Crystal**, and you may call me Crys. I assume that you are Blue, our class monitor. Nice to meet you!" Crystal flashed a smile, and proceeded to share her lunch with me. I too, smiled back in response. Yellow just watched silently and ate her food, while Gold walked away to buy lunch since he doesn't make his own lunchbox.

I chatted about various topics with Crystal. Apparently, she is the type of girl that knows everything and is serious in anything. She took note in almost every important aspects of this school before actually started studying here today. That's why she knew about the four idol seniors – or whatever bullshit others call them. I only know that the Green punk seriously irritates me.

Gold returned with a glass of milk and a plate of chicken rice.

"Hey Super Serious, you want some?" Gold extended his plate towards Crystal, to which she pushed it away in irritation. "No Gold, eat your own food."

"Uhh…may I ask what's the relationship between you two?" I asked, out of curiosity. And if you believe my last sentence, you're an idiot.

"We had been in the same class since primary four." Crystal answered my question. Well, not in a way I wanted. I turned over to Gold, and asked the same question again.

"She's my future girlfriend." Gold smirked.

"Hey, stop the nonsense, Gold you idiot!" Crystal retaliated. Wait, is she blushing? Blushing is a sign of love! I smirked and continued my lunch. This is going to be interesting…

Until Sapphire arrived at our table with I assume ten kilograms of food. Crystal and I looked at her with shocked expressions, and then looked at her slim body. How'd she keep her body like that?! That's just not fair! I mentally screamed.

"Yeah, wassup?" Sapphire noticed us looking at her, and we both turned back to our food in realization.

"No, nothing. Time to eat my food!" I turned back and ate my noodles that Yellow bought for me. She is having another bowl of noodles with a glass of chocolate milk. I mentally took note of that, Yellow likes chocolate foods. Oh and I noticed that her dressing is a little bit of…uhh…dull? I'd better help her keep up to fashion once I have the chance. I smirked, and then continued my lunch of awesomeness that Yellow offered to me.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of recess, we walked back to our class for the next round of hell. But before that….

"Sapphire, is that your friend?" I pointed to a boy that is drowning in a mountain of food, with another blonde haired boy face palming at the sight of his friend being such a funny guy in public.

"No, why?"

"He eats the same way like you, that's why I'm wondering are you two related by any way."

"Blue, that's insulting." Sapphire frowned at me.

"Haha, sorry about it then. Let's get back to class."

* * *

Apparently, I survived the first day of hell. School sure is boring, but that's just life. I looked at the evening sky, it's beautiful. Since the snack canteen is just nearby, I decided to drop by and grab a snack to munch on the way home.

I grabbed a pack of potato chips and walked to the counter, only to realize that my wallet is missing. Oh no, where is my wallet again?

"This will be two dollars, miss." The shopkeeper said as he put my potato chips into a plastic bag. Oh no, what am I going to do now? I searched my bag for my wallet but to no avail. I guess I lost my wallet somewhere. But on second thought, did I even remembered to bring my wallet out from home in the first place?

"Miss?" The shopkeeper asked again, noticing my blank face looking into my bag.

"Uhh…I don't want it anymore, I forgotten to bring my wallet so I can't pay for that, sorry sir." I started to run away from this embarrassing moment, hopefully the shopkeeper doesn't remember my face! But at this moment, someone pulled my hand firmly to prevent my escape. Oh no, the shopkeeper doesn't even let me escape from this! Mum, help me!

"Your bag of potato chips." Someone slammed the bag of potato chips on my face, while keeping his wallet. I looked closely and realized that he is the arrogant boy earlier, which is Green. Beside him is another boy with spiky hair, red hat and a red coat. He waved his hands at me. Seriously, he seemed way more friendly than his counterpart beside him.

"Name's **Red**." Red introduced himself to me. I blushed, he's attractive. My mind snapped at this moment, as I suddenly remembered Crystal's words.

"The four idol seniors are from Year 3, and the four of them are Red, Green, Ruby and Black. They have a heavy fan base of girls – I mean, violent fan girls. Be careful when you interact with them, or you risk getting ripped into pieces by those girls." Crystal's words at recess flashed through my mind.

"Take your potato chips, pesky girl." Green slammed the bag of potato chips on my face once again, I blocked it and took it. I looked at the shopkeeper, he's closing the canteen. Wait – does that mean that this Green guy paid for me?

"Just take it miss; Green's had the money settled for you." Red's next sentence literally slammed my consciousness hard. Oh no, why did this annoying boy pay for me for no reason? Is he talking this chance to humiliate me? I glared at Green, preparing to defend against any insulting remarks he is going to throw at me.

Surprisingly, he said nothing.

"What's your name, miss?" Red asked me, snapping me out from my thoughts.

"B-Blue sir." I had no idea why I added 'sir' behind, probably because of Crystal's words that reminded me to be extra careful while interacting with this bunch of guys.

"Don't be so polite, Blue. We won't harm you." Red chuckled, and then proceed to offer me a glass of carbonated drink. I rejected it politely, Mum taught me not to accept drinks from strangers.

I looked around to ensure that I'm safe from any danger, and I noticed there's a bunch of girls hiding behind the bush glaring violently at me, like they are prepared to tear my flesh apart.

"Uhh, Red?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"Are those your friends?" I pointed to the bush. Red, being clearly noticed of the presence of the girls – or should I say, monsters, dragged me away from the canteen. Green followed silently.

As we reached the back corner of the canteen, Red looked at the surroundings to ensure that we – I mean me, is safe from the clutches of those violent monsters.

"Sorry about that, Blue. But you know, we have some troubling fan girls surrounding us. Believe me, I'd hated that too, but I had no choice but to get used to it." Red placed his hand on his face in annoyance.

"Uhh… okay?" I sweat dropped. Maybe they are actually not those kinds of douche bags I imagined them to be. Green chewed at his Kit-Kat stick, while looking around to ensure there's no other fan girls stalking us.

"For your safety Blue, I suggest that we escort you back home so that you are not kidnapped and bullied by our fan girls." Red suggested, while continuing looking at the surroundings.

"OUR FAN GIRLS, Red? Seriously?" Green face palmed.

"Correction, those retarded fan girls." Green added. Red and I both sweat dropped. It looks like they are genuinely scared of those girls too.

"So, Blue, which direction is your house?" Red nudged my shoulder again. How gentlemanly he is, UNLIKE SOMEONE. I glared at Green, that is seemingly reading my mind and looking away.

I pointed at the direction of my house, and Red face palmed.

"Why is your house the exact opposite way of my house… Oh wait, Green. Aren't you living in the same sector as Blue? You could walk her back home then."

"Why should I?" Green raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, can you at least be a man?" I pouted.

"Pesky girl, fine." Green dragged my hand and proceeded to walk towards the main school gate. The sky sure is getting dark…

"Goodbye Green, goodbye Blue! Meet ya guys tomorrow!" Red shouted towards our direction while waving his hands.

"Bye Red!" Seems like I got another friend. And another….I glared at the boy that is dragging me along the road.

"Can you stop dragging my hand? I can walk by myself."

"Look behind you, pesky girl." I instinctively looked behind and noticed an army of girls marching behind me with all sorts of weapons. Oh no, this isn't looking good…

After half an hour of circling at my (our) neighborhood, the orange spiky haired boy (Green) finally snapped and turned back to the girls that were following us all along.

"What do you girls want?" Green asked in annoyance and anger.

"Oh my god, Green shouted at us!" A fan girl rubbed her face while blushing.

"Oh my god, Green is so cool while angry!" Another fan girl exclaimed with a very disgusting expression (to me, at least.). Green face palmed in irritation.

"Just go home." Green turned to my direction and started walking, dragging me along.

"Not until you explain who is that annoying girl that is sticking to you all the time?" A red haired slutty looking girl shouted at us. Wait, ALL THE TIME?

"Who the hell do you mean annoying girl?" I flared up and turned my body to face that girl.

"You, you bitch! Stop seducing our Senior Green before I rip you apart!"

"Make me." I taunted, making the army of girls charging towards us. Green immediately dragged my hand and ran as fast as he could.

"Look what you've done, moron." Green shouted to me while running as fast as his feet could take us. I initially planned to retaliate at that offensive remark, but then I looked back at the army of monsters chasing after us, I can't bear but to agree with Green this time that I'm an idiot for doing this.

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath, and then sped up my pace to match up with Green. We turned into a back alley of the neighborhood, and the army of fan girls raced past us like an animal stampede.

Green only replied with a sigh, and then we continued our journey back home. We had a short chat on the way, not very long chat since he's so anti-social but yeah, at least it's a chat to keep me out from loneliness.

"I'd never imagine myself saying this to you, but…thanks."

"Don't mind it." Green walked away after reaching my house, inserting his hands into his pockets at the same time. How mean, but whatever.

Wait, am I taking a likeness towards this scum? NO WAY! I mentally slapped myself as I entered my house.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy the new series of fan fiction! Due to this story not being limited to the Pokemon World and the manga storyline, I can actually use my own ideas for the whole story! Reviews please, your reviews are the power for my spirit of writing!_

**-LeoN**  
**-School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Acquainted

Hello and I am back with chapter two! Again, I will like to beg for reviews since there are no reviewers out there reviewing my new fan fiction. Reviews please!

Oh and, being a new fan fiction that is, I have a feeling that this would be better than its counterpart "Pokemon Special – School Twist" since I really don't like portraying those major battles and having to focus on too many characters at once. So please, rate and review, leave some suggestions and such!

**OC Submissions are now open! Just fill in the form and I'll use it for the story! ( I apologize in advance if yours got rejected though.)**

_Name:_  
_Year: ( 1-3 only please! It's easier for me to focus if their age difference is smaller.)_  
_Characteristic:_  
_Describe the character's appearance_  
_Special ability: (for example like Crystal, superb at remembering and learning things)_  
_Additional Info:_

Oh right. After that, we shall continue on the fan fiction. Shall we now?

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 2 – Getting acquainted**

School sure is fun for me. Honestly, I do love schools. Minus the seriously mountainous homework and those irritating fan girls, of course.

I assume that I am… not very good in studies. However, I excel in sports like soccer and basketball. Due to my deceased father being an athlete, I seemed to have incarnated his genes. I love sports, though. It makes me relax and forget any troubles in my mind. The only problem is, I don't seem to face troubles.

I am one of the so-called "four idol seniors". My name is Red, and I am a part of that group along with Green, Ruby and Black. Believe me, this is not funny. Sometimes I do hate those fan girls swarming up on us like monsters, but I just can't bring myself to insult or hurt them. It's just my style, Mum taught me not to hurt girls and be a gentleman. Maybe Green doesn't ever hear about this sentence, though.

I actually came from a moderate family. Not the rich prince people imagined me to be, but I don't really care about them. Ruby always told me that the best way to avoid trouble with the girls is to simply just ignore them. I also had a part time job at the nearby café, go try it out someday, the latte there is marvelous.

Oh and I realize that I am now… LATE FOR SCHOOL!

"Bye Mum! I am off to school!" I grabbed my red jacket and tucked it on, then proceed to sprint towards school. I looked at the watch in desperation, and then mentally scolded myself for spending too much time talking to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Be careful, Red!" Mum's voice is heard from the interior of my house.

As I said earlier, I am a born athlete. I could sprint past this straight road swiftly and easily, and evade any other people on the road with my superhuman reflexes. Yeah, I am quite proud of that. *smirks

I took less than ten minutes to reach the school gate, and I still had like twenty more minutes to spare. I decided to visit the school canteen for breakfast, since I actually forgot to take my toast on my house's dining table. I ordered a bowl of duck porridge. Mmm, smells good enough.

As I ate, Green and Ruby both took a seat beside me at my table. Green is reading his novel as usual, being the fantasy-oriented type he is. Surprisingly though, he always had a new book on hand the next day, implying that he finished a book in just one day short. And he's rich. Rich enough to run a mini-library in his house that literally never runs out of new books for him to read.

Ruby on the other side, is working on his new clothes. He likes to sew for some reason, and both Green and I sweat dropped when he always made some new clothes for us, saying that we should follow up to the latest fashion trends. I mean—we have our own clothes, why bother to do that? That sounded like something only a girl would do, but yeah whatever. Maybe that's just his hobby. Oh and not to mention, Ruby is very hygienic – or a bit TOO hygienic. He couldn't stand the least of dusts and mud, and he'd always chose to stand out from sports classes until Black steps in and dragged him towards the field.

Speaking about Black, where the hell is he again?

"Say, Red. You know that the new batch of students just entered the school, right?" Ruby started, suddenly.

"Well, duh?" I raised an eyebrow, while Green just continued reading his novel.

"Let's go have a walk at their study block someday, I can't wait to see some of the pretty girls!"

I face faulted.

"Ruby, you yourself too look like a girl, you know." Green smirked while reading his novel. Sad to say, but I had to agree with this.

"That's insulting, Green." Ruby pouted. Seriously? Pouting too is for girls.

"So Red, whaddya say?" Ruby nudged my shoulder again, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I guess that couldn't hurt. We'll go after eating our lunch at recess time. Green, you joining?"

"No." Green replied coldly. Well, this answer is very much expected anyway.

The PA bell rang at the same time, signaling the beginning of class. We three walked side by side towards our classroom, receiving whistles and shouts from those girls almost everywhere. Groan…

Class goes smoothly with the exception that Green is practically reading his novel below his table without Miss Lina Inverse noticing it. No matter, Green does that everyday anyway, and his results still seemed to be at the top of the class.

"Red, is there anything that bothers you?" Miss Lina suddenly nudged my shoulder from behind, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh, no Miss."

"Very well. Could you stand up and answer my question?"

I stood up without objection. Damn, history classes. My weakest subject.

"Red, when did the second World War started?" This seemed to be an easy question. Then again, what's the answer again? Being the slowpoke and thoughtless person I am, I never seem to be able to remember those historical moments and dates. Oh no, Miss Lina is going to fry me.

"Uhh…1924?" I replied with a shaking tone. The entire class burst into laughter.

"it's 1942, you idiot." Green whispered to me while continuing reading his novel.

Oh, damn.

"Red, it seemed that you didn't even know about the simplest history questions and answers! And you're been looking blank for almost the whole session for the class! I am sorry, but you will have detention after school for this." WHAT?

"But—but I have my part time jo—"

"Quit it, Red. You shouldn't be working outside if you don't even know when did the World War II originated!" The class snapped into a state of mad laughter again. I face palmed. Green merely smirked.

"Okay, teacher." I sat down and slammed my head onto my desk. This is going to be a bad day…

* * *

After two hours of hell, we finally could enjoy recess.

Ruby seemed out of sight, though. I wonder where did he went to. Meh, whatever. Food's more important than that. I ordered a plate of curry noodles, and carried it back to the table Green and Black is sitting on. Well, evading occasional fan girl pop ups in the process of getting to my table.

"Ahh!" A girl that's shorter than me with blonde hair and a long ponytail squealed as I bumped into her.

"Sorry!" I immediately apologized for pouring my curry noodles onto her clothes. Oh no, this is really a bad day. I braced myself for her scolding and shouting, but there came nothing. Blue walked towards us with an eyebrow raised, then gave me a oh-my-god-what-did-you-do face. I weakly smiled back in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it, sorry." I gestured Black to buy some food for this girl because I accidently knocked off her lunch box, and gestured Green with a phone call sign. Green immediately understood and called Ruby on speed dial. The blonde girl started to use her napkin to wipe off the excessive food on her clothes, but it didn't help much.

"There, there Red, what did you do to my little Yellow?"

"I-I merely bumped into her! It wasn't intentional!"

"Now, now Red, boys have to take responsibility towards their actions and mistakes. Now, I think that you know what to do?"

"Well of course." I sweat dropped as Ruby arrived with new clothes that he somehow have, and Black arrived with a new bowl of soup noodles.

"There, take this and change into it." I offered the clothes Ruby gave me, it is a white tank top with a yellow-colored skirt. Yellow took it without hesitation, and gave us her thanks before running towards the bathroom. Oh god, what did I do to deserve this day.

"You're going to have a long and good day Red." Green said, sarcastically. Blue too, laughed at me. I merely face palmed. "Yeah…a GOOD day indeed."

The blonde girl arrived shortly with her new clothes, hey that looked cute.

"It looks nice on you." I commented, while pointing to the bowl of noodles that is placed next to my seat. Yellow tilted her head.

"That bowl of soup noodles is yours; take it as an apology for knocking off your lunch." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

Yellow just nodded once. All of us sat down on the table, with Yellow sitting beside me, and Blue sitting beside Yellow. Green sat at the opposite along with Black that is munching fiercely on his food.

"Why are you here too, Pesky Girl?" Green put down his novel for the first time, and looked at Blue.

"That's rude! I planned to have my lunch with Yellow, is there any problem with that?" Blue glared at Green, to which he looked away.

"Well, well, I sense some electricity and chemistry here." Black smiled, while continuing eating his food. But not before receiving a smack in the head from both Green and Blue.

"Shut up." Blue and Green both glared at Black. Black jus raised his two hands and shrugged his shoulders.

The group continued on their lunch, until…

"Red, is that Ruby?" Black pointed to a running boy along with another girl chasing after him with her shoes on hand, preparing to smack Ruby with it. Red, Green and Yellow looked towards the direction Black pointed, while Blue sweat dropped.

"Sapphire…" Blue said as multiple blue lines slide down her forehead.

* * *

"Hey, what the hell? I didn't do anything to you!" Ruby shouted to the girl that is chasing after him behind, while running as fast as his feet could take him.

"You pervert! You touched my backside and you said you did nothing? GET BACK HERE!" The girl – or Sapphire, gave a battle cry before charging faster to get her prey. Ruby's fan girls looked at this sight with awe as they heard that Ruby touched some girl's …backside.

"I didn't do it on purpose! What the hell, you're crazy!" Ruby looked back and shouted again, a lot of sweat raining down his forehead.

*BANG*

Apparently, Ruby knocked flat up onto the wall. Sapphire slowed down and walked up, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Ruby's gonna be dead." Red commented, while trying to hide that playful smile from his face.

Green and Blue both sighed.

"Typical Ruby, getting into trouble…"

"Typical Sapphire, getting into trouble…"

The duo looked at each other for a second, and then turned the opposite direction. Red and Yellow both looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"a long and bloody scream was heard. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Black all closed their eyes. Green rubbed his temples.

Yep, from now on, this would be the typical recess time of the group.

* * *

"GOAL! Gold from class 1-B scored one more point for the Home team!" The broadcaster shouted through the soccer field announcer speaker, with the crowds cheering. In the crowd sat Crystal, eating her lunch.

"Why am I here watching this idiot playing his soccer match?" Crystal groaned.

Not long after, the soccer field is filled with loud sounds of shouting and cheering once again.

"GOAL!" Gold from class 1-B secured the victory of his team by scoring the fourth goal of the match! Home Team's team members all crowded up to Gold and carried him high up, touring the field in celebration. Gold just waved his hands towards his crowd with a victory V pose on his hand.

The final whistle is blown shortly after, and the Away Team could only walk to the refreshment booth in defeat and humiliation.

"That Gold kid is powerful." The captain of the Away Team commented to his teammates. Some of them nodded their heads heavily, and some of them gritted their teeth and clenched their fists.

"I think someone needs to be taken care of." A player commented while drinking his drink at the refreshment booth, to which some nodded smirking.

On the other hand, the Home Team celebrated at their team booth, patting and smacking Gold's shoulder in the process.

"You're awesome, Junior Gold!" Pearl from class 2-C praised Gold with a thumbs up, then proceeding to smack Gold's back once again. His friend, Diamond, is chewing on his snack. "DIAMOND, DON'T EAT JUST AFTER YOU FINISHED PLAYING SPORTS!" Pearl roared to his friend beside, to which he ignored it and continued munching at his snack.

Lots of girls cheered for Gold and asked for his signature, to which the cocky boy agreed easily and swiftly.

"Thank you, Gold! You're so handsome!" A girl commented while giving him a peck on the cheek. Gold just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Duh, piece of cake. Maybe half…" Arrogant Gold is well, arrogant.

Crystal arrived at the booth, to which Gold smiled at her.

"Amazed by my wonderful performance, Super Serious Gal?" Gold nudged Crystal, to which she looked away in disgust.

"Oh, stop being such a arrogant boy already." Crystal face palmed, to which Gold laughed it off.

"Look, Gold. You'd better be careful. On the way to meet you here, I saw the Away Team glaring very fiercely at you, like they're planning to kill you."

"Oh come on, Super Serious. Are you worried about me?" Gold flashed his trademark smirk again, to which Crystal blushed and shook her head wildly.

"You're blushing! How cute! Come on; let's go already, class's starting soon!" Gold dragged Crystal away the field, with lots of girls and his teammate following them. This made Crystal felt uneasy, but what could she do? After all, Gold had his hand stuck firmly with hers. She tried to swat his hand away, but deep inside, she smiled.

"Gold, you idiot, as always..." Crystal murmured under her breath.

"Heh." Gold smirked.

* * *

**Green's Point of View**

School ended smoothly. Apparently. It is now evening, and school is empty because the students had already left school for home. I am an exception, because I always had a liking to pay a visit to the music room when the school is deserted.

I enjoy playing the violin for some reason, even though I never actually master the basics of it.

I checked my surroundings for anyone following me – the fan girls to be exact. I hate them. I like to be alone, to have my own peace. I told Ruby and Black that I had some work to do, and Red is probably suffering because of his detention so yeah.

I walked slowly towards the music room, my hands in my pockets as usual. The weather sure is cold, I do hope winter pass through soon.

After a short five minute work, I arrived at my destination. The music room is deserted ( it should be ), just suitable for me. I placed my bag at the door, and proceed to withdraw the violin from the cupboard that stores musical instruments.

It's true that I never formally learned to play the violin, but I seemed to have an affinity with it – being able to play some songs although never actually learning it. It is just like I am born with the knowledge.

I looked out of the window again to make sure I am alone – I don't want fan girls squealing at my solo performance – I hate them, like I said before. Without further hesitation, I started playing the violin. I actually didn't know what song am I playing, I just play according to my feelings and mood. Miraculously, it turned out quite great for me.

As I concentrated in my solo performance and drowning in the music, I heard piano sounds syncing with my violin. I ignored it, since it's probably my imagination working again. I continued playing the violin and closed my eyes. I really enjoy music, especially in such peaceful situation. Darkening night sky, solo in the school. Perfect.

After a long ten minutes of messing around with the violin, I stopped playing. I slowly opened my eyes, and turned around. I realize there's another girl sitting at the piano. So she's the one playing the piano eh? I put down my violin and walked towards her. She turned around and flashed a smile. Wait… Blue?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, straightforwardly.

"Well, I was planning on going home. But then, since your house is adjacent to me, I might as go home with you. On second thought, I decided to grab a snack at the canteen. As I passed by, I found you here, playing the violin like an idiot. So I joined in." Blue smiled cheerfully. I had to admit, she's cute when she smiles like that.

"Pesky girl." I commented while putting the violin back to its rightful place.

Blue pouted, and took her bag. Apparently, she is leaving. I dragged her hand by instinct – wait, what am I doing?

Blue turned around and looked at me with a question mark written obviously on her face.

"You said you want to go home with me right? Let's go then." I smirked at her, with she blushing.

"When did I say I want to go home with you? I just mean that maybe we could to home together! Don't be shameless!" Blue retorted, but I just ignored it.

"Let's go, before those girls saw us." Blue nodded, and started following me.

We walked silently side by side towards our neighborhood. From what I knew, Blue's house is a normal two-storey house.

Mine's a mansion. Not to be showing off, but… yeah. It's just my house.

"Say, are you always this anti-social to everyone around you?" Blue finally started as we crossed the road.

"No." I replied coldly.

"Really?" Blue raised an eyebrow. It's clear that she doesn't believe what I said.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe this." Right… she confirmed my suspicion.

"I will only treat that person nice if that person is worthy of it." I answered her question.

Blue nodded her head, and pulled her nonexistent beard.

"Say, it seems that you need to relax. You are taking your life way too serious, you know. Fancy you being in the musical room all by yourself in such an hour." Blue said cheerfully. Sometimes I do wonder, how could she stay cheerful in almost every situation?

"If you were wondering how I could stay almost permanently cheerful, I'd tell you that I enjoy my life. That's it." Damn, is she a mind reader?

I didn't reply, and continued walking.

"Say, you are good friends with Red right?"

I nodded my head.

"You think that he is interested in Yellow?"

I nodded my head.

"Me too! I am surprised we have the same thoughts!" What the hell is she saying?

I nodded my head, in frustration.

"Say, we arrived at my house already."

I nodded my head again.

"Can you stop replying me with just a nod?"

I nodded my head.

Blue pouted. But then, she got another idea.

"Very well, from today onwards, you will escort me back home everyday after school."

I nodded. Wait—WHAT?

"Then it's settled! See you tomorrow at the school gate!" Blue said cheerfully before slapping a smack behind my back and running into her house.

"Pesky girl…" I smirked as I inserted my hand into my pocket once again, and started walking back home in this light snowy evening.

* * *

_Is this okay for chapter two? Please leave reviews and suggestions, and remember to check out my other fan fiction!_

_-LeoN_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning of the Melody

Welcome to chapter 3! Before starting the chapter, let me answer to my reviewers please.

**SnivyLover88: Well, I do hope you get back to your account soon. And you want my story to continue? You got it! :D**

**Daownlyone: Thanks for the compliment! Anyways, give some suggestions and ideas D: I need it! Oh and, your OC should be able to make it. :D**

**PrincessWindNight: Thank you for enjoying my fan fiction! About your OC Submission, I am afraid that I will need to turn it down. I seriously can't insert a 'Blue Clone' into the story. Moreover, this girl seem to be colliding with SpecialShipping (Damn, it's hard to ship Red and Yellow together already). Maybe change your OC to something / someone more unique, so that I can use it :D**

**And replying some random guest, please get an account at least, else I have no idea why should I accept your OC submission, sorry about that.**

Now, let's begin with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 3 – The Beginning of the Melody**

It all began when I moved in to Templar City.

I was a freshman in this primary school – I am a primary four transfer student, and being the serious and hardworking personality I am, I quickly rose up to be one of the best students in the class, gaining the likings of my teachers. However, I do not spend time interacting with my classmates, and for the first two weeks, I have little to no friends in my class nor in the school.

Some students in the class – especially the girls are starting to get pissed off by my behavior for some reason I can't understand, and they finally showed it one day.

They instructed me to talk to them after school outside the school gate. Being the ignorant idiot I am, I agreed. By the time I reached the designated spot, there is about four girl students of bigger age and two girls of my class facing me.

"Now, now. Crystal, is it? I heard from my juniors that you are acting all good in front teachers to gain their likings. Now, drop that act in front of us, and let us teach you a lesson for fawning up on teachers!"

"What's wrong with being a good student?" I retorted sharply. I really don't see myself doing anything wrong.

"This girl got guts, get em." The six girls started walking at me with narrowed eyes. I immediately realized what are they planning to do with me, and started to run. Unluckily and dramatically, I fell down due to tripping on a rock.

"Now, shall we make you strip in public or give a nice change to your school uniform?" One of the senior girls holding a scissor took a step forward.

I feel like crying.

And so I did.

I closed my eyes to face my 'punishment' of the day, preparing for any humiliation that they are going to inflict on me.

"Hey girls, it's not fun trying to gang up on a little poor one like that, let me join in the fun!"

I opened my eyes and looked back. A boy with gold cap and a skateboard on his back shouted while smirking at me. The girls immediately took a step forward.

"Gold? Good timing you're here, want to have some fun with this slutty bitch?"

"Hey hey Senior Akino, watch your mouth. I don't see a slut here in my sight, or did I?" Gold smirked, the girl visibly flinched.

"Get back from the girl, or you shall be sorry. Don't blame me for not being a gentleman at that point." More boys came out as backup to the gold capped boy.

"We'll get back to you later, watch your luck." The leading girl glared me before gesturing her gang to leave the stage.

"Are you all right?" Gold extended his hand to help me up, and giving me a pack of tissue papers to wipe off the remaining dust for falling down on the floor.

"Yeah…thank you."

"I am Gold, from your class if you never realize me in your class. Then again, someone as attractive as I couldn't go unnoticed by any girl, is it?" Gold smirked while continuing his 'introduction'. I stared at him with teary eyes for a second, and then finally burst into laughter.

"What's so funny anyway?" Gold raised an eyebrow, while I continued laughing.

"Hey, did you break your head or something?" Gold started to panic. I laughed even harder when I heard this.

"Relax, I am fine. And thank you, really. Thank you very much." I forced a smile at him, to which he smiled back.

After this event, he seemed to appear almost anytime and everytime I needed someone for comfort and help. Is this the affinity everyone talked about? Maybe. Then again, he's so popular in school since he's quite good looking, and has a lot of friends. Not to mention he is a well-known flirt and pervert. Will he even or ever notice me? I fear not. Although that, he didn't seem to have a girlfriend for some reason. From what Silver told me, he always had a new girlfriend at least once a month before I knew him. Strange enough? Well, I don't know.

What I know is that I am maybe in love with this chivalrous pervert.

* * *

What's up folks, I am Gold from New Bark Town! For anyone that didn't know, New Bark Town is a new and rising village that started from a fishing village that is nearby Templar City. Since New Bark Town only had a primary school, I decided (more like, forced to by Mum) to further my studies at Special Adventures high school at Templar City.

I think I could call myself good looking, and heroic. Then again, who wouldn't? Sometimes I do wonder why am I born with such awesome capabilities, but yeah whatever. I am fabulous and such, but some bastard (Silver) just doesn't appreciate it. He likes to call me a pervert, flirt, idiot and such. I guess he's just jealous that I am a lot more popular than him! Oh and, since I am born, I seem to have the way to tap into one's potential and make them learn of it. Maybe that is inherited from my father, which is working at a faraway city in another country. I lived with my Mum since young, and Dad seems to come back not so often. I got used to it anyway.

I always slack and play truant in school, but the teachers could do nothing to stop me (namely because I could get moderate school grades even though I never put in effort to study) so I continued it. Due to my popular and friendly personality, I got a lot of friends, even an own group of troublemaker friends that seemed to stick together no matter what happens. As such, nobody dare to bully us in school. Rest assured though, we don't bully anyone else. I also enjoy doing silly playful acts that tend to result in helping others.

Just like some years ago, I tried to play the hero and save a girl from some gangster-like senior girls. The bullied girl – namely Crystal, is a cute girl with two anti-gravity ponytails that just transferred into the same class of mine. I watched her for quite an amount of time, and felt that she is just way too serious in everything. She even finished an assignment that our homeroom teacher requested us to hand in at next week in just one day! No human can do that! Then again, she can.

I was a flirt, a pervert that liked only pretty and cute girls. Due to my growing popular persona, I seem to get any girl I desired for. Silver always detested this, and warned me on a daily routine to stay away from Soul. Damn it, Silver. Couldn't you just be a man and go confess to her after all these years? Oh and back to the main point. I was a flirt. WAS. Until I met her.

Crystal.

The day after I saved her from that bunch of girls, my buddies and I made a bet to get her in like – two weeks? I said one week is enough, due to myself being confident of my girl-getting abilities. No girl could turn themselves away from my ever-growing charm, until she appeared in my life.

I stopped playing around with girl's feelings after that. I think I am starting to get her serious attitude fused into my body, but who cares?

I liked her, even until now. Why doesn't she ever believe me? Damn you God, stop making fun of my true feelings! What the hell? Gold from New Bark Town never fails to get a girl he wants! On second thought, the girl in question is Crystal. Damn.

Someday, I'll make you mine. And I'll love you with everything I got.

* * *

Back at the real world….

"Hello? Anyone home?" Gold waves his hand at the dazed Crystal that is seemingly lost in thought.

Crystal finally snapped out from her dream world after Gold smacked her face with a textbook. "Ow! What was that for, Gold?"

"How would I know? You seem to be day dreaming for like eternity already, am I really that attractive for you to dream about me?" Gold smirked. Crystal snatched back the textbook Gold used to slam her face, and slammed his head back as revenge.

"There's no way I could dream about you! That'll ruin my wonderful dream!"

"Maybe wash your face off that apple red before you start making lies!" Gold pinched Crystal's face before running away for recess.

"Hey! Gold, you idiot! Wait up!" Crystal shouted while packing up her bag, then running towards the classroom door where Gold is waiting for her.

* * *

**At the Canteen…**

"I think this is a splendid idea, Blue!" Sapphire raised her hand in agreement.

"This is just a waste of time." Green chose not to vote for a yes and continued on his novel. Well, until Blue forcefully raised his hand.

"Then it's settled! The 'meeting celebration' project is now online!" Blue announced cheerfully. Apparently, Blue opened a vote about having an outing at this Sunday to celebrate their newly formed friendship ( Red, Ruby, Black, Green, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Yellow ) and to celebrate New Year.

"Damn." Green groaned, before returning to his novel. Ruby and Sapphire both exchanged looks, then sweat dropped.

"Can I refuse?" Ruby's question is immediately shot down as both Blue and Sapphire shot a intimidating glare towards his face. Then again, no one could stop Blue once she decided on something, so the voting is not needed at all to be honest.

"Then again, it's a new year celebration, cheer up!" Blue continued her cherry mood, ignoring Green's sighing and Ruby's face palming in the process.

"Do I really need to go on an outing with this tomboy?" Ruby pointed to Sapphire.

"SAY WHAT?"

"What."

Everyone anime-fell.

Yep, typical recess. Blue giving out ridiculous but unstoppable ideas, with Green rejecting but eventually giving in due to Blue's stubbornness.

Green gave out another sigh, and then proceeds to pack up and prepare for the next session of class.

"Say, Green. You do remember what you promised me right?" Blue winked while grabbing Green's arm, preventing him from escaping.

"Yeah…" Green gave out yet another sigh and then retracting his hand and proceeds to leave the canteen.

"What did Green promised you?" Red and Yellow both asked in synchronization.

"It's our little secret!" Blue smiled gleefully, with Red and Yellow casting suspicious looks at each other.

"A date? Need the legendary fashion designer Ruby to design an outfit for you?"Ruby smirked while withdrawing his sewing kit out from his bag.

"Argh, no, Ruby, it's not a date like you imagined." Blue smacked her palm against her face, and then proceed to continue her lunch before the recess time ends.

"Sissy." Sapphire muttered under her breath.

"SAY WHAT?" Ruby roared loud, since this actually concerns his sexuality.

"What." Sapphire mimicked Ruby's last action, causing everyone to once again, anime-fell.

"You two do look like a loving-dovey couple, you know." Yellow smiled a little bit upon Red's comment.

"SAY WHAT?" Both Ruby and Sapphire roared on top of their lungs against Red.

"What." Red replied blankly. Sapphire and Ruby both looked at each other and face palmed themselves.

"I'll get you back someday Red…" Ruby muttered to Red.

* * *

**In Class 1-B**

"About this project, I'd need two students to work in pairs to investigate the pros and cons of Templar Town, and what could be done to improve it." Miss Traxex, class 1-B's geography teacher said to her class. Gold groaned because he hates homework, especially the ones that occupy time. Crystal listened attentively while taking down notes. Silver too, takes down notes and started to stare at a girl named Soul while she doze off in front of Silver.

"Say, Silver boy, what did the teacher told us to do again?" Blue, whom just awoke from her short nap, nudged the red-haired boy beside him. Silver sighed, and handed the notes to Blue.

"Oh, okay, got it, thank you little Silver!" Blue winked at Silver. Silver was taken aback by the action for a moment, but took back his notebook nonetheless.

"About the partners, you are free to choose your own, Let's begin from the left hand side so that they can start choosing." Miss Traxex waved her right hand at the left side of the class, gesturing them to start choosing their partner.

"Now then, let's begin with Platinum. Platinum, who would you like to choose as your partner?"

"I shall choose Diamond, Miss Traxex." Platinum replied politely, surprising Diamond in the process.

"Hey, Platina! You took my choice! That's not fair!" Pearl yelled from behind.

"Very well, Platinum. Pearl, who would you like to choose?"

"I'd take my buddy Topaz of course!" Pearl smacked his hand to the boy beside him, to which the boy with blue and yellow colored jacket jerked off his seat and slammed Pearl in response.

"Damn you Pearl, stop waking me up from my nap! You woke me up like a trillion times today already!" Topaz shouted to his friend Pearl, and then realizing the whole class is staring at him, about to burst into laughter. Miss Traxex however, prepares her cane to smack her sleeping student.

"Sorry, I'd keep quiet…" Topaz hung his head down in embarrassment.

"Blue, who will you like to choose?" Miss Traxex continued.

"Can I go alone all by myself?"

"Sorry, but that's not allowed. That will slow down your project significantly."

Blue looked at Sapphire that is waving her hand towards Blue like a madman. On second thought, Sapphire the nature lover can do almost every part of the project for her, letting her relax through the project. Then again, it's free of charge!

"I'd choose Sapphire, teacher." Sapphire lets up a yelp of joy.

"Silver?" Miss Traxex looked at Silver. Silver started looking around, having no idea who should he choose (He don't want to choose Soul directly because he's too shy, like Yellow. Then again, Blue actually forgotten Yellow!)

"Miss Traxex, may I be Silver's partner?" the girl with a big white hat and two brown ponytail raised her hand and asked her question.

"Very well, you may."

"Crystal dear, who would you like to choose?" Miss Traxex added a 'dear' behind Crystal's name simply because Crystal is her favorite student. Then again, who wouldn't like Crystal as a student? She's serious, hardworking, etc…

"I would like to choose Yel—" Crystal's answer got interrupted by Gold which suddenly raised his hands up and shouted on top of his lungs.

"I will be Super Serious Gal's partner, Miss Traxex!" Gold shouted with cherry eyes, to which Miss Traxex tilted her head at her mischievous student. "Super Serious Gal?"

"Well, she is always so damn serious in everything, so I gave her this nickname!" Everyone in the class burst into laughter at the moment Gold announced the reason, with Miss Traxex giving out a annoyed groan.

"Why did I have such a student in my class…" Miss Traxex muttered in her breath, to which Gold just laughed it off.

And so the partner selection process ran smoothly with a special twist: The class had 21 number of students, resulting in Blue's team having three members that is Blue, Sapphire and Yellow. Blue smiled at Yellow to which she only replied with a nod.

"Fancy abandoning me like that." Yellow pouted at Blue once the class ends.

"Ah ha, you are too short for me to notice you, sorry about that." Blue made a joke to cheer Yellow up. Wait, is that even a good joke?

Yellow face palmed.

"Then again, I have to go, bye!" Blue waved her hand against her blonde classmate, and then started to sprint towards the school gate. When she reached it, he's already waiting.

"Did I made you wait long?" Blue smiled as she nudged Green.

"As a matter of fact, you did." Green replied coldly.

"Good." Blue dragged Green's hand and started their journey home in the evening.

* * *

This is chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it! Leave suggestions, OC submissions ( please try to not make them a clone of the existing Dex Holders) and any ideas you will like to see in later chapters!

_**Author's note: Yellow and Red's shipping is so hard to focus on without using a full focus chapter on them. Damn, have to think of a way….**_

-LeoN


	4. Chapter 4 - A Date?

_Hello again and welcome to an all-new chapter of School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline! Got too happy because I scored a straight-A's in my exam. :D_

**OC SUBMISSION IS CLOSED.**

Now, back to answering reviews:

**Dance2pop: I am glad that you are enjoying yourself! Anyways about the OC submission, I am currently stopping it due to too much OCs flowing in. Do not fret, though, I may still look back and use your OC once I need it!**

**reregniL: Thank you for your review and yeah, DotA ladies as teachers? Badass. I will mark your OC submission for later date because there's just too many submissions flowing in.**

**numbah8.8: Congratulations for being one of the accepted OCs!**

**Dark-Key0: I am sorry to say but the OC submissions are closed due to too many OCs flowing in. But since you made the submission before I announce the closing of the submissions, I shall gladly mark your submission for later date.**

**PrincessWindNight: Yep, Blue's clone. Sorry about that. Anyways I still do hope you enjoy my fan fiction :D Give any ideas if you like, and I'll try my best to make them into a chapter!**

** : Well, I actually planned to stop the OC submissions temporarily. But then again, I decided to accept your OC because it is just interesting. It shall have to wait for a few chapters to make its debut, though.**

**Daownlyone: Yep, Welcome Topaz to the fan fiction! He's an idiot because you wanted him to be one :D Shippy moments eh? I'd try! :DD**

CONCLUSION: Accepted OCs: Topaz, Neon

Now, shall we begin chapter four?

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 4 – A Date?**

Green waited at the school gate as Blue's body started appearing from his sight. It's Friday evening, and the snow apparently stopped last night. Spring is approaching…

Nonetheless, this doesn't change the face that Green is stuck on a date with…. Blue?

"You were late, pesky girl." Green commented while taking off his jacket and putting it on Blue's back.

"Oh ho, someone sure doesn't know how to play gentlemen, eh? Then again, maybe he does…" Blue smirked at Green to which he just shrugged it off.

"Let's go, to whatever you are taking me." Green mentally groaned as he handed his fate this evening to Blue.

Apparently, Blue and Green made a bet that Blue can/can't form a proper club in conjunction with the newly introduced program "Custom Student Clubs" Event. The event is organized by the school itself, aiming to encourage students to set up their own clubs such as chess and football club. Due to the process being totally customary, Blue managed to gather her friends and some fellow supporters to form the School Events Organization. The "club" caters in organizing school events and anything related to it. Blue also got the support from the school about this, so she successfully set up her club in less than two days total.

Apparently, Green not only lost the bet, but also got forced to become the vice-president of the club as well. Oh well, what could stop the advancing monster in front of him right now?

"Looks like somebody is on a date." Ruby smirked as he exited the school gate along with Red, smirking at the poor fellow there. Green glared back with a intimidating glare that meant "Mention this to anyone and I'll kill you with my laser glare." Red and Ruby shrugged their shoulders and left.

"Damn." Green muttered under his breath as he started to get dragged away by Blue. Blue stopped a while more nonetheless.

"Oh oh, Blue. Going on a date with the legendary four idol seniors? You sure have a way to deal with boys huh?" Pearl and his trusted buddy Topaz yelled as they left the school. Blue shot them a glare signaling them to keep quiet about it. Pearl nodded his head while Topaz just takes out his earphones and Ipod, totally ignoring Blue's glare. They proceed to walk away, leaving an angry Blue behind at the school gate.

"Can we go already?" Green nudges the fuming Blue, making her do a 180 angle personality change, turning cherry in a blink of an eye.

"Okay Green, since you're so impatient, I guess we should make haste then!" Blue locked her hand to Green's, causing him to roll his eyes in frustration. He followed nonetheless.

"How did I get myself into this mess…" Green rubbed his temples with his free hand while his other hand got dragged and locked strictly to Blue's.

"Did you say something?" Blue looked at her with puppy eyes.

"I didn't, pesky girl."

"Very well, let's continue moving!" Blue dragged Green and walked even faster to the nearest café – the Melody Aroma Cafeteria.

The café is not your average neighborhood café – it is decorated with an old-school style which gives out a soothing feeling. The walls are colored in light brown color along with decorated flowering patterns on the glass windows. The café is renowned in Templar City due to its signature mocha latte, which could send almost any customer drowning in the feeling of wonderfulness.

"For once, you seem to have a wonderful taste of cafes." Green smirked as he followed the waiter whom guides them to the seat beside the window.

"I always had a good taste in everything."

"Then again, you have a good taste in boys." Green seems to be implying that he knew something…

"What does that supposed to mean?" Blue raised an eyebrow. At the same time, the waiter arrived with two menus for the duo on a date. Wait… Aren't this waiter guy Red?!

"Uhh….quite surprised to see you two here…together." Red sweat drops as he hand the duo the menus. Both Green and Blue are taken aback by the surprise.

"Why are you here Red?" Green took the menu with shivering hands. This is bad…

"Are you stalking on us or something? Wait…what's with that waiter attire?" Blue questioned Red as she too, scanned her eyes over the menu with shivering hands.

"I work as a part time job in this café; I thought I told you guys about me having a part time job?"

"Oh, yeah." Blue and Green both answered in unison.

"Say, I see what you did there." Red smirks as he left the seat, leaving the duo dumbfounded by Red.

"What did we do?" Green raised an eyebrow, looking at Red.

"Dating, huh?" Red smirks to the poor duo, leaving them blushing.

"WE ARE NOT!" Both Blue and Green stood up and shouted on top of their lungs in…synchronization. Red laughs it off, and scurried off to welcome the other customers. Then again, Green realizes that the two customers that just entered the café to be Gold and Crystal.

"Oh no, this is going to be bad…" Green muttered under his breath. Just by the time Green finished his sentence, he noticed Gold and Crystal looking at them with a queer look.

"Is that Green?" Gold turned and asked the gravity-defying ponytail girl beside him.

"S-surprisingly, he is. More surprisingly, is that Blue?" Crystal pointed her finger to the girl that is sitting to the opposite side of Green. Green starts to break out cold sweats, while Blue, not realizing her two classmates looking at them with queer looks, continued choosing her drink and signals the waiter (Red) to take her orders.

"Yes, may I take your order?" Despite resisting the urge to break out in laughter, Red still fell down and laughed as hard as he could after finishing his line as a waiter. His supervisor glared at him, to which he stood up and adjusted his coat. Both Blue and Green glared at their friend with narrowed eyes.

"I'll get you back when you date with Yellow." Green's word shot Red like a flying poisonous dagger, shutting him up instantly. Red proceeds to walk away with their order with a frozen face.

"What did you said to Red that made him move like a hovering statue?" Blue seems interested. Then again, her expression changes to match Green's poker face because Green only replied her with a shut-up-none-of-your-business expression.

On the other side though, Gold and Crystal decided to have their break at the café before starting their midnight work of their class's geography assignment in Crystal's house (Of course, they got permissions from their respective parents first). Crystal is attentively looking at the menu, while Gold is staring (or stalking) Blue and Green's 'date'.

What's so interesting about stalking other people's date anyway? It's boring. Well, not boring if the couple in question includes Blue.

Blue ordered a Signature Mocha Latte and Cheese Cake with Tiramisu Toppings while Green ordered an Espresso with Honey Mix. Crystal took out her handy notebook and took note of her friends' favorite drinks in case of future outings. Typical Crystal.

"Damn, stop being so serious, would ya?" Gold smacked Crystal in the head playfully, causing Crystal to flinch.

"Stop it Gold! They might hear us!"

"Huh, so you're also stalking at them huh?" Gold smirked disgustingly at Crystal.

"Yeah, whatever. Now shut up and have your drink!"

* * *

15 minutes had passed with the poor stalked duo drinking their drinks and flipping their mobile phone silently.

Being a noisy (and nosey) person, Blue finally spoke up after resisting the urge to shout out loud for fifteen minutes straight. "Say, do you have a girlfriend?"

Hearing this awkward question, Green stopped surfing the net with his Iphone and looked at Blue with a strange look.

Then he answered coldly with narrowed eyes. "No."

"But why? I thought that you are the four idol seniors in the school?"

"Argh, don't mention that. You remind me of the fan girls that ruin my appetite."

Blue bursts out in laughter. Green visibly flinched, then regained his composure and retaliated with a glare.

"Which part of that is funny?"

"All of it, hahahahaha!" Blue stopped laughing after realizing almost the whole café is looking at her.

"You sure know how to embarrass yourself." Green said as he took a sip at his drink. Blue pouted, and inserted her hands on her hips.

"And you sure know how to not amuse a girl."

"On second thought, I am leaving. This outing is getting nowhere." Green stood up from his seat. Blue, by instinct, stood up too.

"It's a date. Furthermore, dates are about having fun. Why couldn't you just snap out of it?" Blue stood up and pulled Green's arm,

And they both fell down. Blue's body is now right on top of Green, who is although, Green, flushing red furiously. Both Red and Gold watches this sight in amusement. Red signals his friend to play the piano.

A redhead girl started tying up her hair into a ponytail, and sat on the piano. She began her melody while the poor duo just stared at each other's eyes, not knowing what to do.

The melody gave a soothing feeling, and even Crystal is touched by the wonderful piano sound. Blue and Green's eyes slowly closed itself to feel the melody…

…

And their lips felt contact with each other.

* * *

Gold and Crystal stared at their friends in awe. They are… kissing? Even Red there at the cashier counter looked awfully surprised.

"This is going to be the hot topic after school tomorrow…" Gold muttered to Crystal. She nodded in agreement.

Green and Blue both slowly pulled themselves away from the kiss, and then slowly opened their eyes. Their eyes turn big shortly after and stared at each other with disbelief.

"I…" Blue tried to say something, but she doesn't really know what to say in this situation.

"Let's get out of here. People's watching." Green whispered to her. She nodded and the duo got up to their feet. Green placed a fifty dollar note at their table, and walked towards the exit. Gold can see that they wanted to run away from this place as fast as possible.

Not long after they left the café, Green suddenly entered the café once again and walked towards the piano.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Uhh…Neon." The pianist replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You're dead." Green said with narrowed eyes as he left the café once again, leaving the pianist dumbfounded.

"You should be thanking me for creating the perfect atmosphere for you and your girlfriend, and yet you said you wanted to kill me now?" Neon sweat dropped as Red patted her shoulder. "Relax."

* * *

Green and Blue were silent for the whole time as they walked towards their neighborhood. Even Blue the talkative girl doesn't know what topic to bring up now. Every time she recalled the events at the café, she blushed furiously. Her first kiss, to this ungentlemanly boy.

On the other side, Green is walking at the sides of the road with a blank face. His first kiss, to this pesky girl.

As they reached Blue's house door, Blue finally braced herself to speak.

"I am sorry for that...at the café. I hope you had fun on our da—outing." Blue blushed and felt sorry that she was the one that caused the accident kiss.

Green stood silent and stared at her as she unlocked the main gate lock. Then he inserted his hand to his pockets as usual, and turned away.

"I had fun in our…date. See ya." Green walks away leaving a stunned Blue at the gate.

* * *

_Er hem, OldRival Shipping anyone? This chapter is abit shorter, being lesser than 3k words. Sorry about that, but I had my part time job as a typewriter at a tuition centre (ironic, right)._

**So yeah, rate and review! To encourage more reviewers, I am hereby organizing a reviewing contest. In each chapter, a best reviewer will be chosen. He/she will be given a chance to present an idea to the story, and I will try my best to include it in the fan fiction!**

_So… until next time. I had fun…see ya? –Green_

_-Leon_


	5. Chapter 5 - Deja Vu

Last chapter's OldRival moment seem to be a great success. Thank you my dear reviewers! I love you all :D

Anyways, answering my reviewers.** LOTS OF REVIEWS COMING IN!**

**Daownlyone: Hey friend, thank you as always :D Yeah your Topaz is epic at that moment /puts on earphones and ignores everything like-a-boss. Yeah I took ur advice :D**

**Dark-Key0: Yoyo, chillax! Well, I am trying to rack up some ideas so the storyline make some real progress, but let's settle down by introducing and going deeper into the current characters aka the dexholders. Shall we? And yes I will try to make your OC to appear in the fan fiction the moment it arises, so don't worry about it!**

**reregeniL: Sorry about that. And don't worry, I am making one right now which is this :D**

**yiana: Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!**

**GoldenGloryQueen: Sorry about the grammar mistakes, English's not my first language. I am a Malaysian, after all. Agency will be featured in the fan fiction, though not as early. Sorry about that and I do hope that you'll be a little bit more patient in this. Don't worry though, it will come, it surely will!**

**PrincessWindNight: Fiction description states that there WILL BE SoulSilver, so don't worry about it! Might have to wait for a little, though.**

**thefallenangel: Yeah and I do hope that your OC can make appearance soon! Rest assured, it will! :D Oh and really, Blue is stunned. Yeah I was being sarcastic, but yeah.**

**Pokemon Guy 84: Do not fret, I will continue writing! Thanks for the support, I needed it!**

**Numbah8.8: Yep, welcome Neon the poor pianist that is going to get owned by Green Oak! LOL and thank you!**

Anyways, _**the reviewer of the chapter is Thefallenangel_beautynight.**_ I just loved your sentence "Oh, really? Blue is stunned?" As a reward of being the reviewer of the chapter like I stated in the last chapter, you are given a chance to suggest an idea so that it would appear on future chapters (I'll try my best on it!)

Anyways, cut the chatter and let's step in and begin Chapter 5!

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 5 – Déjà vu**

Doing a geographical assignment that requires you to be outside the field sure is tiring, especially when you have a playful idiot as your partner. I am the one basically does all the work – jotting down information about the assignment – Pros and Cons of Templar City and What could be done to improve it. And what does he do? He just sit back and relax while enjoying his carbonated drink. What in the world is that?

I pulled Gold's ear as we traversed down the street, ignoring his painful groans in the process. Man, he sure is an idiot.

"Hey, that's painful, can you let go of my ear please miss Super Serious?" Gold groaned as he desperately tried to separate my hands from his ears. A worthy mention is that he failed.

"Not until you do your part of the work! Damn it Gold, don't you realize that I am the one that took care of the assignment the whole time? Be of some help!"

"Okay, okay! Now could you let my ear go? It's killing me!" Gold desperately pled for mercy, to which I finally gave in. Gold's ear is now bright red because of the long pinching I gave it.

"Say, can we have a little bit of rest? We'd been in this damn weather for like three hours straight! I am nearing boiling point here! Spare a little bit of human rights to me, would ya?" Gold slapped his hands together to form a begging pattern.

"Argh, well then." I groaned, and turned off my phone's GPS feature to save battery.

"Taking a rest? Well I think that'll have to wait." Someone exclaimed behind us. I looked to Gold and realized that it's not his voice, so I turned over again

And a sudden bolt of déjà vu overwhelmed me.

Gold too, is awestruck by the sudden appearance of a familiar figure.

_"Senior…Akino?"_

* * *

"Long time no see, Gold." Akino smirked to her junior. Wait… she's wearing our school uniform? Does that mean…

"It seems that we're fortunate enough to even share the same high school." She smirked once again to Gold whom looked distraught.

"And that girl over there… remember us?" Akino pointed at me. At the same time, more of her gang members appeared behind the bushes and the back alleys, and one of them carried a stick that looked pretty sturdy. Oh no, this is going to be very bad.

Gold stood in front of me by instinct. He is prepared to shield me from them. "Gold, what're you doing? Whatever you're trying to do, don't do this!"

"Look, Crys. They are aiming for you. That means they won't hurt me. I won't them lay a finger on you, so don't worry about it!" Gold smirked and answered without turning his back on me. The girl gang leader laughed, and proceed to walk towards our direction. At the same time, I can feel my legs shaking.

I was scared. For someone that got bullied almost the whole life, this is the worst nightmare.

Gold took out her cellphone and handed it to me from behind, whispering to me "Call Ruby. He'll know what to do."

"What do you want, senior Akino?" Gold asked the girl that is walking steadily towards the duo.

"To get what I want – revenge for my humiliation years ago."

"That's just absurd! How could you even remember such a tiny little conflict? Your brain must be bloody enough to remember that." Despite the dire situation we're in right now, Gold doesn't seem to flinch even a bit. This is very surprising for a playful boy like Gold—he's awfully serious now.

I followed Gold's instruction and called Ruby – his number is just near the top of the list. I also noticed the first number in the list is…my number. Wait, Crystal! That's not the time to be surprised about that! I mentally slapped myself as Ruby answered the call.

"Senior Ruby, Crystal here. Come over to Sentinel Street now, me and Gold is in trouble." I whispered to the phone. Ruby hanged the phone after responding with an "Understood". I handed the phone back to Gold, to which he pushed it back and whispered to me. "Call Red."

I did as told as Gold and Akino continued their staring contest.

"Gold?"

"Senior Red, we're in some trouble. Care to help?" Red seem dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Now now, Gold. When do you plan to stop staring at me and hand me the girl?"

"Not in your fucking lifetime." Then again, it's perfectly normal for Gold to swear. Oh well.

"Now I understand what you're talking about. Where're you guys?"

"Sentinel Street."

"What, Sesame Street?" Oh-my-God. Red, you just took the word 'idiot' to a whole new level.

"Sentinel."

"Be right there." Red hanged the phone.

* * *

**Ten minutes had passed since the encounter…**

And neither Gold or Akino had made their move. The atmosphere is very tense right now. Gold seems to be stalling them for Red and Ruby to arrive with backup.

The moment I thought that, Akino charged at us with all of her gang. Oh no.

* * *

**Gold's Point of View**

My eyes turned wide when I saw them charging at us with full force.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Akino yelled at me, causing me to stagger a little bit. I hold Crystal's hand tightly, fearing that they will do anything to her. My fear came to life when they pushed me away and dragged Crystal away from me. I tried to catch her hand, but two somewhat muscular girl hold me down to prevent that.

Damn it, Red and Ruby, you'd better get here fast!

"Little Crystal girl, do you really think you could get away unscathed after all the humiliation you gave me and my sister?" Akino touches Crystal's cheek sadistically, to which Crystal swiped her head to get away from the disgusting hand.

Crystal, being lost at words, glares at Akino immensely. Akino isn't even a little bit taken aback by the intimidating glare. She gestured her gang members to hand her the stick. Oh no…

"Stay away from her! I'll do anything you want!"

Both Crystal and Akino looked at me, Crystal with surprised eyes and Akino with narrowed sarcastic eyes.

"You heard me correct, stay away from her!"

"Hmm, I am a little bit interested about you now, Gold. What is this girl to you?"

"She…"

Shit! What should I do?

"Speak, or I'll torture her till the ends of the Earth right now."

"She's my crush! Now get off her! Come at me if you want!" I closed my eyes as I roared out the confession. Crystal's eyes turn wide, and even the other gang members are surprised by my sudden confession. Oh, great. What should I do again?

"Gold…" Crystal looked me with teary eyes. "Don't…"

"Shut up, Super Serious Gal! I'll take care of this and protect you!"

"Oh, really?" Akino flashed her familiar sadistic smile again.

"I was planning to let her go, looking at your romantic confession…" Akino smirked. Both me and Crystal felt a surge of hope as the sentence ends, but…

"On second thought, scratch that. Get her." The gang members kicked Crystal in the stomach, causing her to stumble down the floor. Multiple girls start to repetitively kick her, with the two girls holding me down like two heavy rocks preventing me from moving.

"DAMN IT, STOP IT!" I can feel my heart aches every once the kick made contact with Crystal's body. What I can only do now is hearing Crystal scream in pain. No, I must stop this!

"Enough now girls, let me settle this." Akino grabs the stick and walks towards Crystal, whom is trying to back off despite her strength fading. This gave me the enough strength I needed to break free, and I swiped my hands off the two girls holding me down and charged towards Crystal at the same time Akino raised her sturdy hard stick towards Crystal's head.

* * *

**Crystal's Point of View**

"For all the humiliation you gave me and my sister that is once in the same class as you in primary school, Crystal." Akino walked towards me with the stick. My fear and the wounds on my body that they inflicted on me caused me to stumble back down to the cold hard floor once I tried to stand up, and I could only close my eyes to brace for the attack she is going to give me.

And a painful scream is heard in my ear. Wait… I don't feel any pain?

I opened my eyes slowly to realize… Gold. His head is dripping… blood? He blocked the attack for me?!

"Heh… which part of 'I'll protect her' you don't understand?" Gold smirked to the stunned Akino as he stumbled down on the floor, lying down in a pool of blood.

"GOLD, NO!"

"Damn it, we're too late." Ruby said as he finally arrived with Red and numerous others.

* * *

"Ugh…am I dead?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a clear patch of white. Wait… isn't this the smell of antiseptic? Looks like I managed to be in a hospital for some reason.

"Ouch…" I touched my forehead and realized that there's a very thick bandage on it.

Just then, Red entered the ward.

"Yo, Red." I said weakly.

"Gold! You finally woke up!" Red said as he placed the cup of coffee beside me.

"Yeah, how long had I been out?"

"One whole week. You got everyone worried, you know that?"

"Oh come on, Gold of New Bark Town won't die so easily. Anyways, where's Crystal? I am quite surprised that she isn't here to take care of me." I pouted to Red, to which he face palmed.

"She's at the hospital rooftop. She's depressed because that she thinks she's the one that made you injured…" Red exclaimed. I gritted my teeth and managed to get on my feet despite the scorching pain on my forehead.

"Gold, you need to rest!" Red said as he tried to hold me down. I swatted his hand away nonetheless.

"Shut up, senior Red. I have to see Super Serious Gal." I walked weakly to the door despite the burning sensation of getting back to my bed and rest overwhelming me, leaving behind a dumbfounded Red in the ward.

I took the lift to the rooftop, and immediately saw Crystal on the far end of the balcony, looking at the evening sky blankly. I sneaked behind to her, and prepare for a prank. Well, that's just me.

I whispered to Crystal whom still does not notice my presence. "Crys, Gold's dead,"

Crystal leaped back and closed her eyes while shouting "Gold, please no!" I laughed as hard as my body could make me. Hahahahaha!

"Successful prank once again!" I smiled to the stunned anti-gravity ponytail girl. She fumed shortly after.

"Gold, do you know that shocked me to the core?" Crystal demanded angrily.

"That's what I wanted to do! Hahaha!" I continued laughing and realized her beautiful blue eyes tearing up.

"Gold, I am… sorry…" I cut off Crystal's sentence by pulling her closer for a hug. Damn I immediately regretted that. "Ouch… my head." I smiled weakly to the surprised Crystal.

"Gold?" Crystal asked in surprise as I hugged her even tight.

"Meh, shut up Super Serious."

"Gold…" Crystal started once again. "I said shut up, right?" I smirked to her but realized that her face is deep black. No way, no one could escape the clutches of the legendary Gold once I start being romantic!

"WHERE DID YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING, YOU PERVERT!" Crystal roared loud at me and proceeds to punch me in the stomach. What the hell, Super Serious? If you had such strength, why didn't you fight back when Akino tried to kill you?

"Hey, that's an accident! I didn't mean to molest you! Chill!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Well, I guess my sacrifices for you are in vain then." Crystal immediately stopped and fell silent.

"Look—Gold, about that day, I am…"

"Shut up, Crystal." I called her by her name with a serious tone. She got stunned immediately and looked at me with eyes wide.

"I said I'll protect you. Look, because of you, I stopped being a playboy. Can't you ever notice? And yeah I know that I am a playful and childish bastard while you're the top student favored by most teachers. Maybe we are worlds apart. But that doesn't change the fact that I liked you all along, from the day I saved you from that bitch."

Crystal looked more stunned.

"I said what I wanted to say. Now it's up to you to do anything you like. I'm going back to my ward." I turned my back and started walking towards the exit, leaving behind Crystal whom is looking at me with a blank look.

#

"Gold…"

"You just don't realize that I always do…"

"Do love you…"

But it's already too late. He had already left the balcony.

"Well did I hear someone falling in love with me?" Gold appeared once again at the door with a cheeky smile. Wait—what? He's hiding there all along, faking to leave?

"I—no, you did not."

Gold smirked once again, and took out his Iphone. He started replaying what I just said, making me blush furiously.

"Gold…you just don't realize that I always do love you?" Gold mimicked the recording like an idiot, making me blush madly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey—don't treat a patient aka your crush like this—" Gold's sentence got cut off as another blood curding scream filled the evening balcony.

* * *

_MangaQuest anyone? Took quite some hard work to finish this chapter though. Getting a lack of ideas, please suggest something before I get overwhelmed by my writer's block!_

_-Leon_


	6. Chapter 6 - A bet and a gift

Had enough of MangaQuest? Then let's try something else!

Answering my reviewers is always first priority:

**Republic Empire: Well, good luck for you then. Thank you for enjoying my fan fiction :D**

**Yiana: Every story has a bad guy(girl in this case) so relax! At least Gold gets to be a hero (not!) :D**

**Dark-key0: Typical Crystal and Gold! Special will come, but not this chapter. Sorry about that but I promise it will come soon! About the scream, I replied you with PM already.**

**Daownlyone: Tsk tsk tsk… if you're guessing Frantic, you're correct. But there's another surprise…**

**Pokemon Guy 84: Sorry to disappoint you but I am a boy. LOL**

**Thefallenangel: I think I misunderstood your meaning. I thought you were being sarcastic. But yeah, Frantic it is!**

Anyways, on with chapter 6, shall we?

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 6 – A bet and a gift**

"Why the hell do I always meet you at the canteen?"

"Says the sissy boy that's snatched my last bowl of fried noodles!"

"Oh come on, did you ever heard of the phrase 'first come, first serve'?"

"No, I don't ever read! Now give me the plate of noodles before I kick your ass!"

"They just don't ever get tired of bickering, don't they." Green commented as he enjoyed his bowl of chicken soup. Red and Yellow both nodded in agreement.

"Say, I remembered I saw someone dating at the café Red's working at…" Gold started, only to get punched down by Blue.

"Shut up!"

"Speaking of that…" Green's eyes narrowed and glared at Red, to which Red responded by looking away suspiciously.

"Something fishy." Crystal and Gold commented in unison, with Gold making playful noises while shaking his head.." Tsk tsk tsk.."

"Shut up before I rip you into pieces along with your little girlfriend over there." Green glared at Gold, to which he laughed it off, as always.

"Why so serious?" Gold laughed.

"Get your crayon?" Red commented, to which everyone head desked.

"Can't you just say something correct at the correct time?" Blue groaned while holding her hand up to her forehead for a face palm.

"GIVE ME MY PLATE OF NOODLES BACK!" A very loud shouting filled the air, causing the group to sigh and returning to their meals.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the school park…**

"What the hell are you, someone with unlimited energy? We ran around the school for like three times already!" Ruby struggled to breathe while holding tight to his plate of noodles.

"Not until you give me back my noodles!" Sapphire growled, to which Ruby sighed in frustration.

"Fine, you could take it. I was getting tired of running around with you anyway." Said Ruby as he sat down on the bench at the park.

The school park is a place that students could come and enjoy the nature, with a vegetable farm for Science classes and a pond with a bridge that students could use to cross the pond or enjoy the scenery. A perfect place for a date, but not for this two…

Sapphire snatched the noodles and sat beside Ruby, grinning to him like an idiot that caused him to roll his eyes.

"Thank you!" Sapphire said as she started eating like a cookie monster. Ruby sighed once again at the hilarious sight.

"You sure are one wild girl despite that pretty face." Ruby sighed as he took out a sewing kit along with an unfinished dress, preparing to continue his sewing yesterday. Sapphire raised an eyebrow at Ruby.

"Are you…sewing?"

"You don't say?" Ruby rolled his eyes as he pierced the needle skillfully into the dress and then withdrawing it for another piercing.

"You look like an expert sewing." Sapphire stopped eating her noodles and started to watch Ruby sew in curiosity.

"You don't say." Rub smirked at the compliment while continuing to sew the dress. It is a piece of girl's dress, colored white to fit an elegant and graceful girl.

"Who are you sewing for?" Sapphire asked out of curiosity.

"Currently, I don't sew for anyone. I just sew because I like to sew."

"Sissy…" Sapphire murmured under her breath, loud enough for Ruby to hear it.

"Says the wild girl that ran like a bull around the school." Ruby retaliated calmly, irritating Sapphire to the core.

"Running is good for health and keeps your body fit! Speaking of it, I bet you can't even play soccer although you're a boy!"

"What? Soccer will dirty my clothes, and it's not fabulous at all." Ruby pouted, then turning back and continue his sewing.

"And I don't think sewing fits a boy either."

"Argh, what do you want?" Ruby groaned in frustration and turned towards the bandana girl that is sitting right beside him.

"A bet."

"What?"

"A BET!" Sapphire roared loudly in frustration, deafening Ruby in the process.

"Ouch… my ears…"

"So, are you on, sissy boy?"

"You didn't even tell me what the hell kind of bet you're planning!" Ruby scowled.

"Okay, so you join the soccer club which I am in, while I join the sewing club which you are the president!" Sapphire exclaimed with a smile.

Ruby visibly flinched. "What the hell is that for anyway?"

"And each of us will have fifty days to learn how to play the opposing rival's best ability! In our case, it's soccer and sewing!"

"And what do I get if I win?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, showing that he's interested in the bet.

"The winner gets to do anything they want to the loser, to which the loser could do nothing but obey!"

"But soccer is not fabulous at all." Ruby gave Sapphire a poker face, to which she frowned.

"Sissy…" Sapphire taunted, and Ruby fell for it easily.

"I'll show you the way of playing soccer… elegantly!"

"You're on. I'll go to your club and register after school, so be there when I reach!"

"So be it." Ruby smirked and kept his sewing kit, preparing for his music class after recess.

The park encounter ends with the duo walking away from each other, with smirking expressions.

"I am so going to win this!" The duo made a mental note to beat each other in unison.

* * *

**Year 1's school block, second floor…**

At the same time Ruby and Sapphire made their bet, four students enjoy the scenery outside their class, waiting for the beginning of the next session and at the same time, eating their lunchboxes.

"Diamond, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, lady?" The boy named Diamond with a cap responded with a mouthful of food. Platinum can't help but smile at the boy.

"Well, you should finish your food before you talk, Dia." Platinum exclaimed cheerfully, making Diamond gulp down his food in his mouth, nearly choking. Pearl and his friend Topaz can't help but face palm at Diamond's hilarious and funny expression upon gulping down the food down his stomach forcefully.

"Say, Topaz, what came up in your mind when you see Diamond nearly choking himself?"

"What?" Topaz removed his earphones and responded with a question that irritates Pearl.

"Damn, never mind." Pearl face palmed at his friend, while Topaz ignores that and continues to look at the scenery while enjoying the music from his Ipod.

"Oh and by the way, what favor are you going to ask from me, Lady?' Diamond asked Platinum whom is laying towards the wall that prevent students from falling down from the second floor.

"I need you to teach me with cooking."

"Oh no, Diamond, you're in for a disaster." Pearl laughed at Platinum's question, to which she fumed at Pearl.

"Why?" Diamond doesn't seem to understand the dire situation he is in right now.

"Oh for God's sake, Platina can't cook for shit." Pearl laughed, angering Platinum even further.

"I'd take that as a compliment, Pearl."

"You're welcome. Now Diamond, I am telling you that Platina don't know how to cook. Even though you're one of the elite chefs of the school, I still reckon that you can't teach this idiot successfully about cooking. She'll destroy your kitchen before you realize it!" Pearl jokes about Platinum's cooking ability that irritates her to no end, but she had to keep her image, so she laughed it off.

Apparently, Pearl and Platinum known each other since childhood. Platinum. Or Platinum Berlitz is a very rich girl that lives in a mansion and her father is the president of a multi-billion dollar company. Pearl on the other hand, is not that poor either. He has a famous father, Palmer, whom specializes in movie making. His father is a living legend that could be the lead actor and the director of a movie at the same time. Diamond only gets to know the duo when he helped out his father in his restaurant three years ago. Pearl and Platinum was having lunch together back then.

Despite that, Diamond had become one of Pearl and Platinum's most important and close friend through time to time. The trio also gets to know Topaz on a school party, becoming best friends shortly after.

"Say, could you teach me how to cook? Pearl's teaching had been so bad back then it's not really understandable for me." Platinum asked Diamond again, to which Pearl scowled. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Oh, it's nothing you should know about."

"Arrogant idiot…" Pearl murmurs before plucking out one of Topaz's earphones and stuffing it into his own ear. Topaz ignores it because that's basically what Pearl always did anyway.

Diamond laughed. "Well, if you insist."

Platinum turned away to her bag and took out something from it. Apparently it's a notebook and a pen, and Platinum scribbled on it for awhile and then tears out the paper, giving it to Diamond whom is feasting on his snack like a hungry monster.

"This is my address, Diamond." Although being friends for almost three years, Diamond had never paid a visit to Platinum's home aka mansion. Only Pearl did.

"Okay, lady."

Speaking of lady, Diamond unknowingly started to call her this nickname long ago because he thinks Platinum as an elegant and high class lady. Pearl on the other hand calls Platinum 'Platina' because he thinks that it sounded more like a girl's name. Topaz just calls her by her real name, Platinum which she doesn't mind.

"Come after school, okay? I'll make sure Sebastian prepares a guest room for your comfort." Sebastian is Platinum's butler in her house that takes care of basically everything running in the house.

"You have my promise, lady."

"Thank you, Diamond."

* * *

**After school…**

Diamond stands at the school gate, calling his parents and informing that he would be sleeping over his friend's house as Platinum arrived, standing beside him and waiting for him to finish his phone call.

"All right, we can go now." said Diamond as he kept his phone in his jacket. He looked at Platinum whom has a light skirt and dress on her. This girl sure has a strange resistance towards coldness…

The duo started to walk side by side, with Diamond wondering why the hell Platinum gave him the address if she's gonna bring him to her home personally.

"If you are wondering why I gave you the address, it's because I would like you to visit my house more often." Platinum started, catching Diamond by surprise.

"But why?"

"You see, I always had a… never mind." Diamond could recognize Platinum blushing, but he didn't have the courage to ask any further. And so they just walked silently, until they saw Blue and Green on their way back home… together?

"Blue?" Both Platinum and Diamond exclaimed in surprise, with Blue looking back with a sweaty look.

"Oh no… why must we always run into someone we know when we're going home together?" Green and Blue both exclaimed in unison.

Both Diamond and Platinum could only watch in shock as their classmate and senior started running from them right in front their eyes.

"…" Diamond and Platinum was left speechless with a poker face.

* * *

**Diamond's Point of View**

How could a house be so large?

This is a hell of a palace, not a house!

I followed Platinum inside the house, greeted by A LOT OF maids and servants at the same time.

"Diamond, you can hand your belongings to them. They will take care of it, don't worry."

I handed my belongings to the servants as instructed. This place is just too freaking hell HUGE, I believe I could be lost in the corridors if I am not careful enough.

"Diamond, I shall take a shower before you start teaching me how to cook. In the meantime, Sebastian will guide you to your room. You can also take a shower or have dinner if you like, just let Sebastian know what you need." Platinum said as she instructed the old butler to take care of me.

I followed the old butler to my room via the long as hell corridor, and realized my guest room is as big as my own house. She sure is rich…

Nonetheless, I dumped my bag on the bed and went to the showers.

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

I and Platinum are in the kitchen, or to be exact, the BIG AS HELL kitchen.

"What do you like to learn first?"

"Anything you say, Diamond."

"Well then… let's try baking a cake. Do you have some eggs, flour and…"

"I have everything, Diamond." Platinum frowned.

"I forgot that your house is as big as a palace…"

Platinum frowned even harder. "I'd take that as a compliment."

"I actually meant that as a compliment." I sweat dropped.

"Say, can we begin the lesson now?" Platinum said, frustrated as she put on her apron. I have to admit that she looks cute in an apron… Wait what the heck am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself as I explained to her on the details on how to bake a good cake.

"Okay, now you give it a try." I said as I withdrew a freshly baked vanilla cake from the oven.

"Well then, firstly we put in some eggs, flour, sugar and vinegar…"

I nodded and nodded as she put in the ingredients. WAIT, VINEGAR?

"Uhh, lady, you can't bake a cake with vinegar." I commented. Platinum doesn't seem happy being corrected like that.

"Pardon?" Platinum raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to flinch.

"No—never mind, go ahead and bake the cake!"

Oh my God. I wonder how much people in her house will die upon eating that junk.

After a short while, Platinum took out her finished product from the oven and heads straight for the dining hall, gesturing me to follow her. She can't be serious in serving that junk to her families!

"Platinum, wait a second!"

"Yes Diamond?"

"Hand me the cake, I'll decorate it so it looks better for you and your families to eat it."

"Very well, Diamond." She handed me the cake as I took it and rushed towards the kitchen, throwing it into the dumpster and gesturing for her butler Sebastian to take out the trash before she realized it. Sebastian seem to understand why – probably because he's eavesdropping on us the whole time, and rushed to the back door of the kitchen and threw out the bag of trash – or cake, to the main trash can outside the mansion. I quickly took my cake and decorated it with cream and such, then rushed back over towards the dining hall.

"Wow, Diamond. I am surprised by your decorating talent." Platinum said as she took over her cake – or to be specific, MY CAKE, over towards the dining hall to serve for her families.

"Phew." Guess I saved some lives today.

* * *

"Platinum, I'd never knew you're so talented in culinary." Mister Berlitz commented as he ate another piece of the cake.

"This cake is marvelous, my dear daughter." Madam Berlitz said as she cut another cake for herself, smiling.

I and Platinum sat on the other side of the dining table, with Platinum smiling cheerfully upon the compliments and praises she received for the cake. I sat beside her, sweat dropping as her mother gave another praise about the marvelous cake.

There's nothing special about people praising about the cake because I am an excellent cook. Even Topaz and Pearl vouches for that.

Sebastian guided me back towards my room after the event. I lay on the bed, drifting into sleep as fast as I could.

"Platinum…"

* * *

**The next morning, on the way to school…**

"Diamond, take this as an expression of gratitude from me." Platinum gave me a rectangular box.

"Uhh, lady, I can't accept such a –"

"Just take it or I am going to get angry." Platinum pouted, leaving me with no choice but to accept it. I opened my bag to keep it, but Platinum grabbed my hand.

"Why don't you open it and take a look?" Platinum smiled her trademark man-killer smile, leaving me with no choice but to open it before going to school.

I opened the box slowly, only to realize it's a… necklace? A necklace with half an apple. What's that supposed to mean?

"Uhh… thank you, lady."

"You're welcome." Platinum said as she skipped towards school, leaving me behind. But then again, I noticed something on her neck…

It's another necklace with half an apple.

"Platinum…" I smiled, murmuring her name under my breath, and then ran as fast as I could to catch up with the cheerful girl in front of me.

* * *

_Two packs in one! Like it? Please rate and review! :D_

_And I knew someone will like this chapter. Hello, Daownlyone! :D_

_-LeoN_


	7. Chapter 7 - New Year Madness part 1

Frantic plus Commoner shipping on the last episode! Is it good? Review to let me know! I need more reviewers!

Oh and by the way, compared to the old School Twist 1, this fan fiction got 3 more reviewers just in six chapters! And the other one had to reach twenty-two chapters to get 32 reviewers? It showed me that this fan fiction is better, which means an improvement in writing! Thank you all for your support on this story :D

Answering my reviewers:

**Numbah8.8: Vinegar cake? Trust me, you don't want to know, Platinum can't cook for shit :D**

**Shin H Vega: I supposed that you changed account? Anyways thank you! Yeah I know anime fall is called a face-fault now, thanks for the info! Glad that this fan fiction is better than the old one, that means my decision of starting a new one is right!**

**Hunter-35: Thanks for giving me a good laugh! LOL**

**PrincessWindNight: Oh no Platina is so going to bomb the kitchen. As for Sapphire, she is so going to stab herself while sewing. :D**

**Pokemon Guy 84: Yeah I'll forget the last review…LOL but how does Platinum go broke when her money is just unlimited? Yeah Diamond tried to comment about the vinegar cake but Platinum doesn't like it…**

**Thefallenangel: You'll probably see the both of them yelling at each other about how hard the new club is. LOL**

**Yiana: I bet'cha Platinum won't ever find out the truth about the cake. Hi Blue Clone!**

**Dance2pop: Yeah, Red's speech about get your crayon is a reference to the song by G Dragon. Oh and the bet plus punishment game is planned all well… Punishment game, you know what that leads to. xD**

**Daownlyone: Glad you like it friend! :D Vinegar cake, hmmm…. Try eating it, it should be tasty (not!) And yeah I made Pearl kind of irritating LOL**

**Dark-Key0: Hmm, about the past, I'll think of how to write it, but don't worry about it! No one can stop Platinum cook delicious (not!) foods! Yeah maybe Platinum would kill you by drowning you in money :D**

**reregniL: Thank you the review and compliment and rest assured, I will!**

And the reviewer of the chapter goes to **Hunter-35!** As a reward, please submit an idea and it would appear in later chapters! Oh and, the reviewing contest will run only if there's enough reviewers in a chapter.

Now, on with the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I own Pokemon the anime making team should be kicked out of the company by me already.

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 7 – New Year Madness part 1**

"Why the hell is we all here anyway?" Green exclaimed with frustration in his tone.

Our familiar group is now at the Times Square shopping complex, due to Blue's New Year celebration planning. It's since one week that they started their new semester, and today is the last day of the year before New Year. Blue planned an outing and a countdown towards New Year party for the group. She's always been strong in planning events, so the others had no objections. (It's not like they have a way to stop Blue anyway.)

"Oh come on, cheer up already! I have a plan, so do not fret!"

"Your plan is the exact problem…" Green glared at the happy-go-lucky girl right in front of him, while waiting for the others to arrive.

In the next thirty minutes, everyone arrived with Gold arriving last of all. Not surprising, considering he's just… Gold.

"Stop glaring at me like that, would'ya?" Gold sweat dropped as everyone death-glared at the late gold-capped boy.

"All right, cut that out. Now, the plan is to split up so that we could enjoy some quality time with a special partner!" Blue raised her hands up high while Green tried to escape the scene. Blue's arms suddenly extends long with a mechanical spring to grab hold of Green's collar, preventing him from running way.

"Blue, your arm…" Yellow and Red exclaimed in shock at the same time. Blue grinned, and introduced her new friend.

"Well, I'll let you all meet my new friend. He's probably the youngest inventor you've ever met! Meet Emerald!" Blue gestured her friend to come out from hiding, to which Emerald nodded and started walking over from that dark corner.

"What the… a kid?" Silver commented while narrowing his eyes but is shot down by Blue immediately. "He's not a kid! He's the same age as us!"

"I'm not a kid you bastard!" The kid – or Emerald, shouted loud on top of his lungs, nearly sending Silver flying.

"What an odd boy." Gold sweat dropped.

"Careful there Gold, he has a lot of invention to be taken lightly!" Blue smirked as she plays around with Emerald's spiky tall hair.

"This boy kind of reminds me of Doraemon…" Crystal commented.

"Call me the legendary inventor!" Emerald said as he extended his leg gadget, causing him to be as tall as Gold.

"Uhh, hi… odd boy." Gold flashed a fake smile that is just too unreal to be going unnoticed. Emerald withdrew a mini shock gun and pointed that at gold.

"Say what?" Emerald raised an eyebrow. Gold sweated like his head is raining. "Hi, legendary inventor!" Everyone else except Blue sweat dropped. This little kid is dangerous…

"Oh and back to the main topic, I'll announce the pairings for the outing or you could call it a date!" Blue smirked as she withdrew a paper from her pocket.

"I would like to go on myself." Green said as he began to walk away, but Green immediately stopped as Blue took Emerald's magic hand extensors and used it to extend the shock gun to Green's cheek.

"Are you sure about that?" Blue smirked once again as Green face palmed and walked back to Blue.

"Fine." Green let out a silent groan as everyone else looked at him with a queer look. It's not often that they see Green change his mind on something, but there's a shock gun in his face after all.

"Now I'll announce the pairings!"

_Pairings are:_

_Green – Blue_

_Red - Yellow_

_Ruby – Sapphire_

_Gold – Crystal_

_Diamond – Platinum_

_Emerald – Silver_

_Pearl – Topaz_

"WHAT?" Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal and….Silver shouted loud in surprise.

Pearl and Topaz both walked up to Diamond in unison and patted his shoulders.

"Good luck, Dia." The duo said before walking away with hands on each other's shoulders like old time buddies, leaving a sweating Diamond behind. "Oh no, I am going to be alone with lady… what should I do?"

"Argh, damn this." Green face palmed.

Yellow looked at Red with a shy face, to which he replied with a bright smile.

"Why am I paired up with sissy boy?" Sapphire grumbled, to which Ruby responded with "Why am I paired up with wild girl?" And they glared at each other angrily after that.

"Why must I be on the same team as Gold?" Crystal grabbed Blue's hand and shook it as hard as she could.

"And why am I paired with a boy?" Emerald shouted in anger, and then he looks at the direction Silver is emo-ing at. "Wait, is she a girl after all?"

"I AM A BOY GOD DAMN IT!" Silver's expression did a 180 angle turn and roared at Emerald like a mad tiger, startling him.

"All right, the pairing is done and it's final! Now have fun on your respective dates—I mean outings and the precious time to get to know each other better!" Everyone have no choice but to go on to their respective dates, except Gold and Crystal which stayed behind.

"Aren't you going anywhere?"

"Well, we are, but why do you pair yourself up with senior Green anyway?" Gold asked in curiosity while Crystal raised an eyebrow at Blue and Green.

"Because… no one's gonna take this anti-social idiot anyway, so I am taking him!" Blue blushed lightly, and being the sharp person that is, Crystal definitely noticed it. She whispered to Gold, to which Gold smirked and the duo walked away.

"Well, pesky girl. Where are we going?" Green hugged his chest while waiting for an answer from Blue.

"Well… I don't really know. I made perfect planning for the event, but I really do forget about our own…"

"I guess I shall run the lead then." Green took out a notebook and threw it at Blue, and she caught it mid-air.

Blue took the notebook and read it, and her eyeballs grew wide. Green actually made plans about this date! "Uhh – you made plans already?"

"I was guessing that you'll pair yourself with me anyway, so I took note beforehand." Green flashed a victory smirk as Blue stood there, stunned.

"Now then, let's go. Time is running." Green let out another smirk as he dragged Blue's hand and walked towards the interior of the shopping complex.

* * *

"I should've known that Blue would plan something like this…"

Red walked along with Yellow beside him in the shopping complex, doing the typical window shopping that everyone does in the shopping complex. Both of them are at a loss of words as they don't really know each other well. Why would Blue pair a dense boy with a shy girl anyway? The date won't lead to anything in this situation…

Suddenly, Red received a shock in his body. By the time he realized that, his mouth had already spoken out something beyond his knowledge.

"You look pretty, Yellow."

Yellow looked at Red with surprise with a flushed face. "T-thanks…"

"Haha…" Red smiled weakly. Now when did I spoke that?

**Hi, Red.**

"Who are you?" Red yelled mentally.

**I am your inner voice! I exist to prevent you to continue being a lame ass! Now buckle up and confess to Yellow!**

"What?" Red shouted, physically.

"Yes Red?" Red's sudden increment of volume seemed to frighten Yellow.

"No-nothing… It's just somebody talking in my mind." Red giggles. Yellow tilted her head at his fail reply.

"Oh damn… this is getting awkward." Red whispered to himself as he mysteriously grabbed Yellow's hand and started window-shopping, ignoring Yellow who is blushing madly like a roasted apple. Damn you, inner voice or whatever you're called…

"Blue, this is Emerald and Silver. Mission complete. The new 'inner voice' prototype is a success, too." Behind the duo, a emerald-haired boy and a redhead stood in the corner.

* * *

"So, how's your sewing training going?" Ruby started a conversation after entering a café with Sapphire right beside him following without a word.

"It sucks! I just can't understand how could you just sit there whole day and sew! And I even pierced my own fingers!" Sapphire groaned as she showed Ruby her fingers, three of the five had a plaster on it. Ruby laughed as hard as he could, irritating Sapphire even more.

"Shut up! How about you? Having a hard time at the field?" Sapphire smirked a sadistic smile, to which surprisingly, Ruby responded with a smirk.

"Heh, football's easy."

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Yeah. It's easy except that it's freaking dirty. Nonetheless, it's still easy. Scored an average of two goals per game as an attacker. Hah."

"What?!" Sapphire doesn't seem to buy it, and proceed to call her club captain to confirm it. Ruby just sat there, smirking and drinking his tea that just arrived.

As the club captain confirmed the truth that Ruby is going all fired up at the soccer club, Sapphire hanged the phone with a pale face.

"Prepare to lose, Sapphire!"

"Not like I'll lose to a sissy boy!"

"Oh really? Look at your fingers, wild girl."

Sapphire was left speechless while glaring hard at Ruby, as if her eyes have laser attacks that could kill the arrogant boy right in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to sew. Come to my house tomorrow, and I won't buy any excuses because tomorrow's Sunday and that's it." Ruby said and continued to drink his cup of tea, leaving Sapphire dumbfounded.

Why is he offering to help….? Sapphire thought in her mind.

"Remember me yet?" Ruby muttered under his breath, quiet enough to not let Sapphire hear the contents.

* * *

"Gold…where the hell are you taking me to?"

"Somewhere fun, and to kick away that serious habit of yours!"

"Please don't tell me it's the bar or snooker lounge."

"Aw, how'd you guess that?"

"Argh. I don't wanna go to any of these places! It's not for under ages!"

"Oh come on, stop being so serious!" Gold pouted at Crystal.

"I can agree at being playful once in a long time, but not in the way of going to bars!"

"Tch, fine. Let's go somewhere else."

"Hey, where are you bringing—" Crystal's sentence were cut off as Gold dragged her by her hand, their fingers on a deadlock.

"Wait… am I holding hands with…Gold?" Crystal blushed immediately at this thought, while Gold smirks as he continued his search for…whatever he was searching for.

After awhile of searching, Gold finally found the place he's looking for. It's the… family arcade?

"Darn, I shouldn't be expecting you to bring me to some high class café or sort."

"Come on, you said it's okay to be playful once a while right?" Gold flashed his trademark attractive smile while still holding tight to Crystal's hand.

"Fine."

"Super Serious Gal, I challenge you to a game of air hockey!"

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Back when I was still a kid, I played air hockey almost twice a week!"

"Tch, don't underestimate Gold of New Bark Town! Now wait for me here while I go and get some tokens!" Gold said before running off.

Gold returned not long after with a handful of tokens.

"You sure are serious in challenging me eh?" Crystal smirked as she got to position.

"Confident, eh? Well then, the loser would have to be punished by the winner, and the loser would have to do it by any means necessary!" Gold said smiling while inserting the token.

"You're on."

Despite Gold's best efforts, he lost the first round with a score of 1-7.

"Woah, you're strong! Time to be serious then!"

"You owe me dinner before that."

"What?" Gold raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You told me about the punishment game, remember?" Crystal laughed. Gold face palmed himself.

"Damn. Whatever."

Gold lost the second game once again with a score of 3-7. Crystal decided for Gold to buy lunch for her at school for the next whole week, to which Gold agreed with a pout.

"I am going to beat you this game now Super Serious, get ready!" Gold released his war cry before sending the hockey plate into Crystal's goal at light speed.

"Woah? Someone's getting all fired up."

"I sure am!"

Crystal launched the hockey plate towards the corner, attempting to attempt a ricochet to win the point. However, Gold retaliated by smacking the plate directly towards Crystal's goal at light speed, gaining another point.

2-0. This surprises Crystal whom is still not prepared by the oncoming onslaught.

"Scared already, Super Serious?" Gold flashed a victory smirk as he smacked the plate once again directly into Crystal's goal. 3-0.

"Don't get arrogant; you haven't won the game yet!" Crystal said angrily as she serviced the plate, and prepared to deflect Gold's direct attack after. However, this time Gold used a ricochet bounce attack, scoring another point once again. 4-0.

"What? How'd you get so strong in just two games?"

"Like I said, I am Gold of New Bark Town!"

"Tch, I don't care about that! I am still going to win!" The anti-gravity ponytail girl said angrily while servicing the plate once again.

Gold returned with a direct attack once again, this time Crystal blocked it, barely. But Gold smacked the plate hard after the plate crossed the middle line, and this time Crystal isn't fast enough to block it.

5-0.

Crystal stared at her opponent with eyes wide. Losing the will to fight, she serviced the plate and let her goal open for Gold to win.

6-0.

**7-0.**

"Hah, Super Serious! A zero! Zero! Hahaha!"

"Damn. Could we go now? I am sick of the arcades already."

"Tch, don't act like you forgotten the punishment game!"

"Oh, damn. Please don't force me to the bar or something, please?"

"I guess I'll inflict something worse than that. Hehe."

"Oh, no. Gold, no. Just no." Crystal groaned, but Gold surprised her by dragging her wrists over for a deep kiss.

"This is what I want. Now let's go find the others." Gold smiled as Crystal stood there, stunned.

* * *

_SpecialShipping is god damn hard! For some reason, it's just hard. Sorry for the late chapter, was enjoying Christmas! Anyways, happy (late) birthday to Silver too._

_-LeoN_


	8. Chapter 8 - New Year Madness part 2

Sorry for not updating recently! Was busy about preparing for school… oh shit, school.

**And the writer's block. DAMN!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**YAY HOLY 50 REVIEWS!**

Answering my reviewers as usual:

**Daownlyone: LOL! Actually I got that idea from some other fan fictions. Never knew it turned out so great:D Yeah damn Special…-.-**

**Thefallenangel: Hah, a zero! Zero! I have to admit I laughed at it too myself even though I wrote it myself. Yep, I plan to make Emerald an inventor to keep him up in this story.**

**Supersexyghotmew95: Wow, is it that epic? LOL**

**Pokemon Guy 84: LOL relax , I don't mind. My friends always joke about that too, so meh. Yep, mechanical. Emerald the inventor is a force to be reckoned with.**

**Tyhe2476: Here it is!**

**Reader terrible-writer: I have to find other ideas to make SpecialShipping more interesting. Saving damsels in distress had already been tried out by Gold, so… yeah. Maybe something else.**

**reregniL: It is, you just have to wait a bit!**

**PrincessWindNight: Crystal got owned by 7-0 LOL**

Anyways, here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy!

[I may not update as often as before, because school is reopening starting today. Sorry guys, but the story won't be dead because i always manage to make out some free time, unlike other authors ( I am an expert in slacking after all ) ]

* * *

**School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline**  
**Chapter 8 – New Year Madness part 2**

"Lady, what's the matter?"

"Diamond, do you have a feeling that somebody is tailing us?" Platinum said as she took a look to her surroundings suspiciously.

"Well, since you mention it…"

Platinum raised an eyebrow, waiting for Diamond's answer.

"No."

Platinum face-faulted.

"Diamond, I am serious. I just have the feeling that someone's nearby stalking up on us." Platinum said as she looked to the dark corner beside the donut shop, and she immediately took notice of a dark red shilloutte running away from them.

"Oh shit… Blue's gonna kill me…" Silver mentally moaned as he turned around and tried to run away with a camera but crashed into two other boys.

"Silver?"

"Pearl? And … Topaz? What are you doing here?"

"And what are YOU doing here?"

"Uhh.. I am here because—"

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Platina!" Pearl's eyes went wide. Silver's eyes went wide, too.

"What? NO! I am merely following orders!"

"From who? Wait… Blue, is it?" Topaz commented as he removed his earpiece.

"Duh, who the heck would command me to do such a thing?" Silver face palmed.

"But why did you obey?" Topaz raised an eyebrow.

"She threatened me with another girl… damn Blue." Silver said sadly as he remembered the moment Blue threatened him before the outing.

"Look, Silver. I know too well you are in love with that Soul or whatever her name is. And if you don't help me in pairing the others up, I swear I'll do something you don't want to even imagine to you two. Now do it, would you?" Blue's last voice ringed in Silver's head. Silver let out a sigh to 'celebrate' his misfortune.

"Heh… Blue's just the way you don't want her to be." Pearl smiled weakly before proceeding with their plan – tailing their best friends Diamond and Platinum.

Silver left the scene with the camera containing pictures of the dating duo.

* * *

"Dia, look! There's a cooking contest running today as the main event of the shopping complex!" Platinum pointed to the main area of the shopping complex, where a man is speaking up the stage about the rules of the cooking competition.

"Every contestant must cook a dish with ingredients bought from the nearby supermarket, which is Jusco Supermarket, and cook a dish with a budget not higher than thirty dollars. Our judge will decide who the winner is after tasting all the dishes from the contestants! The winner will go home with a set of gold coated cooking utensils and a secret recipe book about some of the best dishes in the world by the legendary top five-star chef Mister Giovanni!" The man on the stage spoke as another man on black suit walked up the stage and received the microphone.

"Hello contestants, judges and everyone who is spectating the contest. I am Giovanni, and I wish you luck in competing." Chef Giovanni said as he gave a bow and walked down the stage slowly.

"Lady, it seems that you are quite interested in this competition."

"Yeah, but I know too well I can't cook…" Platinum stared at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry lady, there's always a way to win." Diamond smirked as he grabbed Platinum's hand and walked towards the registration counter.

"I would like to register, please. My name is Diamond."

* * *

"All right, contestants! Since every contestant is ready, you may begin cooking now!"

Platinum took a seat on the spectators area and stared at her friend Diamond who is busy preparing the cooking materials and ingredients.

"Diamond… you look cute in an apron." Platinum said in a low voice to herself while smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, we heard that you know." Two hands patted Platinum's shoulder, startling her.

"Wha—Topaz and Pearl? What are you two doing here?" Platinum tried to change the topic, but she failed to hide the obvious blush on her face.

"We're here to support Dia, of course!" The stalking duo smirked. "GO, DIAMOND! SHOW EM WHAT YOU GOT!" They shouted out loud. Diamond gave a nod of approval before continuing cooking.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

Everyone included in this outing is now at the main square of the shopping complex, witnessing the judges tasting the food of the contestants. They came here after Pearl called Blue who in response, called the others.

"Go Diamond, make us proud of ya!" Sapphire shouted and jumped while Diamond focuses intently on the judge who is eating his 'Chicken and Mushroom Macaroni Pasta'.

"Mmm, delicious!" One of the judges said with a contented smile as the other one received the plate and started eating.

"Marvelous! Sumptuous!" The other judge praised Diamond with an amused face. Diamond could only smile in response. Who wouldn't be happy in such a situation?

After a round of discussion and judging, the group of judges had came up with a winner.

"I guess you all know who's going to bring home the golden coated set of cooking utensils and the secret recipe book?" The spokesman shouted through the microphone, bringing up the atmosphere at the main square.

"Diamond! Diamond! Diamond!"

"Yep, you got it! The winner is Diamond with the marvelous pasta!" The spokesman gestured Diamond to come up stage to receive the secret recipe book while the other workers behind the stage prepares the golden coated cooking utensils for carrying.

Diamond refused to receive the prize, surprising everyone. He then requested for the microphone from the confused spokesman to which he agreed and handed over the microphone.

"Uhh… I will like to dedicate my prizes to someone below the stage"

Everyone started talking to each other while some others search for the 'someone' Diamond is referring to. Meanwhile, our friends all stared towards Platinum in unison.

"Excuse me, is something on my face?" Platinum sweat dropped.

"The person I am referring to… is Platinum."

Everyone looked towards Platinum when Diamond pointed his finger towards the startled girl.

"Wha—me?"

"Oh come on, just get up the stage already!" Blue said, chuckling while pushing Platinum up the stage.

"Dia… what is the meaning of this?" Platinum said as she got up the stage, still confused.

"You know, I entered the contest just for you, lady."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that obvious already, lady?" Diamond's courage that came from nowhere made Platinum can't help but blush. Actually, Diamond mustered that courage for almost an eon already.

"Dia… kid's grown up…" Topaz and Pearl said in unison.

"Why am I watching this…" Green face palmed.

"Good luck, Diamond." Red and Crystal said in unison.

And the next one speaking literally made everyone else face fault.

"GO APPETITE BOY! EAT HER UP UNTIL YOU CHOKE ALL THE WAY DOW—" Gold got slammed down before finishing his sentence. Almost all of the people in the main square stared at Gold with queer eyes.

"Shut up, you bastard! Don't ruin their moment!" Silver smacked Gold's head, making him faint.

"Why do I love someone like this idiot…" Crystal face palmed.

"Did I just hear someone confessing to me?" Gold miraculously leaped up high, startling Crystal before Silver slammed him once again, making him faint – for real.

"I'll remember that in mind not to say something like that near you again." Crystal sweat dropped.

On the other hand, Platinum is still struggling to snap back to the scene, while Diamond desperately waits for her reply on the stage awkwardly.

"Diamond…but why?" Platinum finally managed to squeeze out a sentence after a long five minutes on the stage.

"Aren't it obvious, lady?"

"I… I think I know what you mean." Platinum replied with a bright smile, lightening Diamond's mood altogether.

"Thank you, lady."

* * *

**That night, at the school hall…**

Apparently, the school organized a countdown party open to all students of the school. Even foods and drinks are prepared thoroughly. To make the atmosphere high enough, the school events organizing committee organized tons of fun games and activities in the hall. They even got a band running on the stage that consists of Pearl, Topaz and Neon. Pearl is the guitarist; Neon is the pianist while Topaz takes his job on the main lead singer.

"Put your hands in the air!" Topaz shouted out loud through the microphone, bringing up the atmosphere once again. Lots of students are dancing below the stage, following the band's singing while a familiar face tries to pass through the crowd, seemingly searching for someone.

"Gold, get out from there, would you? Stop being a wild monster and dance like a drugged person!" The familiar face shouted from afar to the dancing spiky-haired boy.

"Oh come on, its New Year countdown! Why so serious still, Super Serious Gal?"

"Blue said we'll have to meet outside the school by about… now!" Crystal looks at her watch while yelling through the crowd, with Gold barely hearing what came out from Crystal's mouth. He followed nonetheless.

"Damn, there are so many cute girls in there."

"Did you say something, Gold?" Crystal's head started to tilt violently with her eyes glowing red.

"Uhh, no, I did not, now you said that Blue is looking for us rig—" Gold's sentence is cut off by Crystal's epic kick, sending him flying out of the school hall gate without even manually opening the door.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Topaz shouted from the stage while the flashy spotlights span continuously, simulating a disco atmosphere inside the school hall. Everyone followed suit and shouted back. "Yeah!"

"Prepare to end 2012!" Topaz shouted once again, throwing his microphone away to the floor like a boss and started to use his own voice instead.

"Put your hands up for welcoming 2013!" Topaz shouted with all his might, while raising his hand, signaling everyone to put their hands up.

"Yeah!" Gold and Emerald shouted in unison, with Gold leaping up into the air. The others followed suit, even the normally too-calm Green also raised his hands up high and shouted, but not as loud as the others.

"May this bunch of idiotic friends stick to me, through thick and thin, in 2013!" Blue shouted with a speaker Emerald invented in a whim.

"May Ruby stop being a sissy in 2013!"

"May Sapphire stop being a wild girl in 2013!"

"May lady's cooking skill improves up high in 2013!"

The others shouted their own wish for the incoming year.

"Ten!" Topaz shouted while looking at the big wall block in the school hall.

"Nine!"

"Eight!" Loud roars of echo and cheers were heard.

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** The school hall is instantly thundered by the loud voice of the crowd and Topaz's.

"Happy new year everyone!" Red said to his friends as everybody hugged each other to celebrate the upcoming year.

The group of friends left after another round of party while Topaz, being a veteran DJ, made everyone danced like no tomorrow with the song "Titanium".

Even Crystal who is the most serious of all, followed Gold to dance at the disco stage. Everyone else danced happily and merrily, ignoring the fact that they need to go to school early tomorrow. Bet a lot of people's going to oversleep tomorrow…

"Let's make a promise!" Blue extended her hand to the middle of the group.

"What promise?" Diamond and Ruby asked in unison.

"To be the group of best friends ever out there, and never split up!"

"Deal." Ruby extended his hand, followed by Sapphire, and then numerous others.

"Hey Green, please don't tell me you're not going to give me the honor in this?"

"Pesky girl…" Green said as he extended his hand.

"Best friends forever, starting from 2013" The group cheered.

"Anyone who breaks the promise is a tortoise!" Sapphire added.

* * *

**The next day, at school…**

Due to the last night being the New Year countdown night, everyone spent their night having fun. And class today is awfully quiet, because most of the students are just sleeping on their desks while the rest are just too tired to even talk.

Miss Lina Inverse could only look at the class with a blank look as nobody responded to her teachings.

"Class?"

"Class…."

"CLASS!" Still no reply.

Miss Lina Inverse could only face palm in maximum frustration. She continued nonetheless. "Class, we got a new student entering a class. Please welcome her to our class with pleasure."

Almost all the boys snapped awake at the word 'her' except Pearl, who got quenched in liquor by Gold (and surprisingly, Silver) yesterday in an attempt to know the relationship between Diamond and Platinum.

"**Amethyst**, please enter the class."

"WHAT?" Even though he's hearing the music from his Ipod via earphones, he surprisingly and miraculously still managed to hear the word 'Amethyst."

A purple-colored long-haired girl with a very angelic expression entered the class. "Hello my dear classmates, I am Amethyst and I am new to this…. TOPAZ?"

"Huh?" Pearl slowly wakes up, at the worst timing Topaz could ever imagine.

"Why the hell are you here, Amethyst?!"

"Uhh… you see, I just moved here—"

"Who's that?" Pearl pointed at the girl whom now has a shocked expression on her face.

"She's Amethyst, the new transfer student. And she somehow have some connection with your buddy Topaz there." Crystal informed him about the situation.

"TOPAZ!" Pearl shouted, surprising everyone.

"Huh?"

"IS THIS PRETTY CHICK YOUR FRIEND?"

"Uhh.. yeah, she's my childhood—"

"AND YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE HER TO ME! I THOUGHT WE'RE BUDDIES!"

Miss Lina Inverse and Amethyst sweat dropped as the two started an all out fight right infront them in the class.

"Hi, beautiful lady. I am Gold and may I have your number please?" Amethyst snapped in fear as Gold took her hand and kissed it before getting slammed to a pancake by a girl with two anti gravity ponytails.

"Hi, I am Crystal, nice to meet you!" The demon three seconds ago seemed to vanish instantly as Crystal extended her hand for a friendly handshake with the purple colored hair girl.

"I am Amethyst, nice to meet you too. Now uhh…" Amethyst pointed to the fighting duo, signaling Crystal to help her.

"You got it." Crystal walks over to the duo and with just two moves from her hand in a millisecond, the duo are now lying on the floor seemingly dead.

"Ouch…" The duo scowled in unison.

Class finally resumed normally as everyone woke up when Pearl and Topaz started fighting. They never saw the duo quarreled before, let alone fight. The duo is renowned for being the closest buddies ever in the first year classes, but now…

Girls always break brothers.

"I am going to get her for myself, Topaz! Mark my words!" Pearl whispered to his buddy while listening attentively (Oh really?) to the teacher.

"Not if I am still alive and breathing!"

And so this marks the beginning of the rivalry of the duo…

* * *

_Sorry for the late updates! But kinda gotten messed up by school reopening and work and blablabla…_

_And the writer's block. DAMN._

_-LeoN_


	9. Chapter 9 - Just a Circle

Uhh… Hello? Does anyone still remember my existence? It's quite a while I appeared in the fan fiction web isn't it?

Got my new computer… **WHICH DOES NOT HAVE A GOD DAMN MICROSOFT OFFICE INSTALLED IN IT.**

Anyways, I decided to use my old laptop to continue writing this fan fiction whenever I have the mood to do so, so the updates will be not quite up to schedule. Sorry about that, but I couldn't confirm much yet because its like an eon in my memories, and I don't think I still have the skill to write like the way I wrote before.

Please, bear with me until I get my old writing style back:)

And of course I am not going to answer reviews since there is just way too many of it. I will answer reviews like normal after this chapter, so do enjoy and as always, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome.

On a side note, the only two OCs I will use in the fan fiction right now is Topaz and Amethyst, but I will try to reinsert the others ( For example, Neon ) back into the story when I need more characters to torture—I mean, more characters to focus on.

**Enjoy the new chapter, and welcome to School Twist 2 – Alternative Timeline, again.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Just a circle**

Its been a long time since anything excited happened.

As usual, Ruby was busy trying to teach Sapphire on how-to-sew-like-a-fabulous-Ruby, which in Sapphire's point of view actually became how-to-sew-like-a-fish for some odd reason.

Topaz and Pearl's relationship diminished over time because of the new transfer student – Amethyst. Well, sometimes best friends do quarrel over one girl, but… this time it's a little bit too much.

On the other hand, Gold and Crystal are actually making some real progress. Gold's school results improved as fast as how Red reacts on Yellow's feelings.

Wait—wrong usage of adjectives. Red is freaking slow, as always.

Diamond and Platinum are also progressing well, with Platinum finally successfully cooked some edible food that will not send you into oblivion on the first bite. It still tastes like expired beef and cardboard fermented with spider eyes though.

Silver just took up a part time job as a waiter in the Melody Aroma Cafeteria. Nothing special about that, but he seemed to take up an interest on that cashier that looks surprisingly like Crystal's long lost sibling. Is her name Soul or something?

Emerald on the other hand, is tinkering as always.

Lastly, Green…

My hand got slapped off the keyboard before I could finish typing the sentence in my computer diary. I immediately slammed the laptop screen hard onto the desk and turned my view towards… Green.

"How did you get here?" My voice is full of shock, primary because I always kept my room door and windows shut. AND THIS IS MY HOUSE! Wait—what is that mechanical item he's holding on his hand?

"Teleporter made by your trusty inventor Emerald. Must thank him for this." Green flashed his trademark smirk.

"How do you get this thing from him?" Now, my mind is full of ideas on how to kill that yellow-haired little inventor for betraying me on this.

"Well, I just won him in a DotA 2 game."

"What?" What's DotA 2 anyway? Ugh, doesn't matter.

"Anyways, back to the main topic. I teleported here into the room with the risk of accidentally teleporting into your bed that is full of scary dolls there because there is something important that I need your help desperately." Green's face tensed up. I immediately adjusted my seriousness level from zero to one ( It's a big difference to me, seriously. ) and wonder what in the world that could make Green troubled like this.

The next thing I hear is the last thing I want to hear in my lifetime.

"I think I am in love with a girl. And I need you to give me lessons on how to get her."

* * *

**On the other hand, at Gold's big freaking house…**

Gold picked up his telephone and dialed Crystal's house phone with inhuman speed. That's nothing special though, considering that he almost dials that number once every hour…

"Hello, Crystal speaking."

"Hello, is this Crystal's residence?" Don't you realize you asked a very idiotic question, Gold?

The phone went silent for a moment, and then the reply came from the other side of the phone.

"No, this is Narnia." Crystal replied sarcastically.

"Super Serious, this is not the time to be joking around. We have a situation here. Get over here as soon as possible."

"What?" Crystal's tone changed from slightly uninterested to very uninterested.

"Topaz and Pearl are engaging each other in a samurai duel right behind my backyard!"

"WHAT?" Crystal roared out loud while holding the phone, and she could barely hear a painful screech from the other side of the phone. "Ouch, my ears…"

"Anyways, for god's sake get over here as fast as possible; my cherished samurai is going to be broken for their senseless fights!"

"Are you kidding me? This is not the moment to worry about your –" The phone call abruptly disconnected. Crystal immediately ran towards the nearest taxi station from her house.

"Oh no. Everyone's friendship is somewhat breaking for some reason." Crystal chanted worriedly.

Crystal waited for a taxi to arrive, but the transport arrived is a bus instead. She don't have time to choose, so she got up the bus, paid the fare and searched for a place to sit.

Wait.

Isn't that Topaz and Amethyst?

Gold said Topaz and Pearl were dueling with samurais in his house backyard…

Now he's going to die.

"Crystal? Why are you here?"

"I am going to kill Gold." Crystal fumed while replying to the duo. Pearl is going to get very pissed off if he saw this though.

"I was going to pay Gold a visit too, but that was ten seconds ago. Now my sole reason for staying on the bus is also to kill Gold." Topaz fumed too.

"Why?"

"He said you got in a fight with Blue for some reason. But from what I see now, he's clearly lying."

"But why?"

"Beats me." Topaz shrugged his shoulders. "But he are not going to leave unscathed for breaking me off my sweet time with Amethyst! We're enjoying ourselves on the bed, you know that? Oh wait, you heard nothing."

"Yeah I heard nothing. The only thing I can hear right now, is the sound of pain from Gold's mouth." Crystal's eyes narrowed like how an assassin's eyes on a prey.

Amethyst just kept her mouth in silent mode to ensure that this Super Serious Girl will not take her as a test subject before Gold's inevitable and miserable upcoming death.

* * *

**Four days later...**

Gold walked out of the local hospital with help from Crystal, who is the sole culprit for Gold's demise. To be exact, it serves him right for pulling such a big prank on Crystal.

"Where are we?" Gold asked right after walking out of the hospital with the help of his attacker.

"This is Narnia." Crystal replied sarcastically with a "You Don't Say" expression on her face. For some reason, Gold seemed to repetitively ask stupid questions for some strange but also normal reason. I mean—its normal for Gold to be stupid…

By the way, where's Blue? Everyone came to pay me a visit during my stay in this hospital, except Blue. Where did she went to? Not to mention the nurses are hot… OUCH!

"You felt nothing from my iron palm. This is my logic. As for Blue, she was quite emotional recently. I am not quite sure what is in her recently. I really don't know, but I am quite eager to know. Blue doesn't get angered or emotional easily. She is stronger than she looks." Crystal commented.

"For once, I agree with you, Super Serious. Blue is just too strong to fall without a fight, no matter what the problem is."

"For once too, you're mature than you look, Gold. Wait—where are you putting your hand on?!" Crystal immediately took notice of the hand on her waist and proceeds to grab it and throw it on the floor.

Of course, this results in Gold's full body pummeling into the cold hard ground like a nail and a board.

* * *

After four days of teaching and explanation, Green seems to be getting the grip on how to get a girl.

Green's rate of smiling is increasing as time goes by, while Blue's are the other way around. However, Blue is having more and more difficulty trying to conceal her sadness and emotional problems as time goes by. Imagine your crush falling in love with someone else, yet you still have to act like nothing ever happened and give him advices about how to successfully get the targeted girl to fall for your own lover. In this case, its Green.

Blue starts to wonder—was everything and every time they spent together was just a dream?

"Blue? Are you here?"

"Blue?"

"Pesky girl, stop flying kites in your dream world for god's sake." This woke Blue up from her thoughts instead. This experiment proves that Green's old character is still the best for Blue.

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's go for lunch. My treat. Melody Aroma Cafeteria. Let's go."

"Okay…" Green noticed Blue's depression day after day, and he can't bear but to smirk silently.

"Heh."

* * *

The next day…

An annoying ringtone of Gwiyomi broke the peaceful silence inside Blue's room as she is lying on the bed, deep in thought and depression (for the first time in history, Blue is depressed). She took the phone in frustration and proceed to answer the call without even looking at the caller, preparing her voice to give the intruder a living hell.

"Pesky girl, are you at home?" The familiar sound of a jerk (or so Blue thought) prevented Blue for unleashing her scream of pain towards the caller.

"Green. What's up?" Blue tried hard to act like nothing happened and greeted the caller.

"I've decided to confess to the girl I told you about."

"Oh…so the time is now then? Good luck."

"Thank you. I am right at her doorstep now, wondering how should I confess and such."

"Hahaha. The arrogant jerk Green is shy about a confession? That is an awfully laughable joke. Don't be like a Ruby and knock the door as hard as you can. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do. Good luck. Bye." Blue hanged the phone forcefully as her eyes starts to tear up.

"Damn this idiot…" Trying hard to resist crying like a baby, Blue opened her computer to do something, or at least anything that would keep her occupied from her thoughts. Sadly, the moment she saw the wallpaper she customized herself by using Green and her photo that she forcefully forced Green to take with her, she bawled out.

This damn timing, her cellphone rang again.

"Pesky girl. Would you stop crying?"

"Wha-what? Why would I …. cry?" For once, Blue fails in her superstar acting because she is just failing to control her emotions anymore. Her crush—or even more, is now planning to confess to another girl. No one could've survived such a tragedy without emotionally scathed, Blue is no exception.

"Stop the lies, pesky girl. Now would you help me with something?" Green spoke in monotone, making her cry even more in disappointment.

"What?"

"Open the door."

It took a long 60 seconds plus to process what Green just said through the phone.

"W—what?"

"I said—open the door. I knocked almost a thousand times; are you deaf or something?"

Blue immediately hanged up as she sprinted downstairs for the reach of the door knob, trying hard to wipe any traces of her bawling her eyes out before her right hand (that is not in her control right now) finishes turning the door knob.

"Happy valentines..? From what Gold told me, there's a valentine's day every 14th of the month." Green tries to forge a smile and handing over the flowers.

"Green? Is that you?" Blue asked in disbelief.

"For once, argh. Can you just accept the flowers and let me in?"

"Okay, you ARE Green."

"You don't say?" Green said as he revealed his old habits and manners once again, handing over the flowers and then walking past Blue to her living room by himself. Apparently, Blue's parents are working during the afternoon. That leaves the girl alone in her own house.

Blue starts to tear up once again, but the difference is—its tears of joy instead of tears of sadness.

"You idiot bastard! Do you know how sad I am when I thought that you were going to confess to another girl and so on and so on?..." Blue continued nagging while her tears stream down her face, while Green facepalms.

Green silences her using a kiss. Her eyes widened, then closed to enjoy the kiss.

After they finished the kiss, a huge question mark starts to float up Blue's mind.

"Wait... so that girl-chasing thing you asked for me to teach you, its a hoax?"

"Duh. Its idiocy for not looking past such an obvious trick. Do you actually think that Green Oak is a slowpoke in relationships like Diamond?"

"You're going to pay as my boyfriend." Blue grinned menacingly, to which Green smirked back.

"You are going to suffer too as my girlfriend."

"Game on."

"Damn Gold. Your so called truth or dare game has earned me a pesky girl as a girlfriend. Oh well, doesn't sound too bad about this though." Green thought in his mind while hugging the girl.

Seems like Gold isn't a useless moron after all. **Wait—isn't this supposed to be Blue's job?**

* * *

Blue and Green walked together to school the next day, with Blue clinging to his hand ( forcefully, of course ) while Green uses his other free hand to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Looks like someone really did hold up his promise eh?" Gold and Crystal smirked when they meet at the walkway intersection infront the school gate.

Blue retaliated to this statement skillfully. "Says the duo that hasn't got together yet while secretly having … something … towards each other. You know and I know what it is." Gold and Crystal's face immediately flushed red.

"For once, pesky girl. You read my mind." Green smirks as the duo walked shamefully away.

"Don't forget, your girlfriend is a true genius."

"Looks like I am going to have a very bad life then." Green sweat dropped upon looking at Blue's crooked smile.

* * *

**An apologies upon the end of the chapter – its long since I ever updated this fan fiction, and I actually forgot about some of the parts that I wrote myself. If there is something wrong ( Places, OC names or characteristics ), feel free to correct me. My grammar standard dropped too. I felt that during writing this chapter. Last but not least, I also felt that I disintegrated in writing new ideas. Sorry for that and I do hope you faithful readers give me some time to recover my writing skills back.**

**Cheers.**

**LeoN ( You guys may call me Storm from now on, since that is my DotA 2 username.)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Exam Madness

Hello everyone once again! Been trying quite a bit to get my previous writing skills back as soon as possible. In the meantime, I will like to accept a suggestion made by** Daownlyone**. This fan fiction is now open to ideas! I need you – yes you, my faithful readers, to suggest some cool or good ideas for me to write my stories on. I've been running out of ideas before I resumed my fan fiction, and until now I still have like zero ideas in my mind. Nonetheless, I will try to actually "force" out a chapter of this :D

First priority before starting this chapter is to answer my reviewers as always.

**CrimsonSnowScarletFate: Hello again thefallenangel. No don't get a heart attack, I don't want to lose a faithful reader! LOL and anyways you can stop missing my updates because its right here and back on track.**

**reregniL: Of course I came back with an update – what else will I be here for? Drinking a cup of coffee? Hahaha just kidding bro, and I hope you enjoy the fan fiction like you did before. Also suggest some ideas for me to write on!**

**Daownlyone: Nope, I didn't update. This chapter was from Narnia XD Anyways welcome back bro, I am back :D Topaz and Amethyst on the bed… I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Pikachu0311: You spelt grammar wrong XD anyways I still need some time to actually reach my past writing standards :/ And no its not perfect. Give me some time :D**

**Pokemon Guy 84: Thank you, and don't love me like you did before. LOL**

**Shin H Vega: Your wish is my command.**

**Reader terrible-writer: Who else could Green be paired together with? :D**

**Shea Yuu: Thanks and I do hope you enjoy this too.**

Anyways… lacking ideas for future chapters. **Give some suggestions!** (Preferably not too hard to write though, I am not as professional as you think I am :D)

**A small change here in the story – I've decided to group all of the characters in one class for easier managing. TAKE NOTE.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Exam Madness**

The exam of the first semester is around the corner, but still there are no one trying to prepare for the upcoming test.

Miss Rylai Crestfall noticed this situation, and she got a perfect plan to make her students start working hard for the exam. Or to put it in a simple way, preventing her from losing her job.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" Miss Rylai yelled towards her noisy students in the class after standing there silently like a statue, waiting patiently for the students to calm down.

The students abruptly stopped talking after a long while, and Miss Rylai finally starts to reveal her master plan.

"All right students. As you may know, the first semester exam is coming up starting next week. To ensure that you don't fail the exam, I will hereby carry out a program to make you study efficiently and fast."

Almost all the students looked towards Miss Rylai's direction with question marks on their faces. Does Miss Rylai actually think that she could conquer this class of monkeys?

"What's the plan Miss Rylai?" Blue asked, breaking the awkward staring competition between the students and their homeroom teacher.

"The big plan is, I am going to arrange you into study groups." Miss Rylai revealed her master plan. Or did she?

"That's it?" Gold yawned as he replied the teacher in monotone, which Green would do if he manages to speak up first.

"But of course… not."

"And then?" Gold replied once again in monotone.

"Each of you will be paired with another student of the opposite gender. And there will be a free feast by me for the winning gender, depending on which side gets the best result out of all. The winning side also gets to do anything to his or her partner. Is that clear?"

"WHAT?" Basically, everyone in the class, excluding Green, screamed in awe. Sapphire instantly side-glared Ruby, to which he sweat dropped.

"What? Don't look at me with that scary eyes, I know I look fabulous as always." Sapphire gestured a vomiting sign upon hearing what Ruby said. Ruby responded with a flip of his eyeballs.

"All right, you may choose your partner…or opponent now." Miss Rylai smirked as she finished her sentence.

"I choose Gold!" Crystal yells out loud much to the class and Gold's surprise.

"What? NO! OBJECTIO—" Gold is immediately silenced by a kick from behind, which is of course, by Crystal.

"I have no objections…" Gold sweat dropped as he rubbed his back. "Painful kick you have there, Super Serious…" Gold groaned while Crystal went to register her name at Miss Rylai's notebook for their pairing in this so-called master plan of their vicious homeroom teacher.

Ruby and Sapphire both walked towards Miss Rylai's seat at the same time, obviously indicating that they chose each other.

"Wild girls won't even come close to me when it comes to studying."

"Oh really?"

"But of course, you can't even read!" Ruby insulted the girl glaring sideways at him, but little did he noticed that the girl was actually smirking viciously, preparing for her sweet revenge.

"I can't read? Fine. I can't win you in studying? Absolutely wrong."

"I'll choose Green!" Blue raised her hand. Miss Rylai nodded and made a note in her notebook. Surprisingly to others, Green did not show any sign of protest, which he always did and he always will.

Platinum got off her seat and walked slowly and gracefully towards Diamond's seat.

"Dia, would you like to be on the same group with me?" Most male students in the class excluding the group dropped their jaws. Pairing up with the genius Platinum almost guarantees you a top five rank in the exam.

"Sure." Diamond replied without much thought.

"For some reason, that sounds like cheating to me." Gold groaned while looking at her partner, Crystal. Although Crystal is quite the hardworking student, but she's nowhere near Platinum in terms of education or elegance. Oh well, no choice here…

"I am taking Amethyst, so Pearl you're on your own." Topaz said as he snatched Amethyst's hand forcefully.

"Fine by me." Pearl grunted.

Everyone else in the class starts to get paired up between themselves, except Red, Silver, Emerald and Yellow.

"Well, I don't see an alternative here so Silver will have to be grouped with the ladies there then." Miss Rylai's sentence literally made the class burst out in laughter.

"WHAT?" Silver's eyes grew as big as a fish.

"Red, mind being on the same team? There's only four of us left." Silver sighed in annoyance, since he doesn't have a choice right now besides having to play the role as a "makeshift girl" for the duration.

"Well, I don't see a reason to disagree—" Red's reply was cut off by a loud sound of painful screaming. Apparently, Blue delivered a punch from Silver's back, literally crushing his bones in the process.

"I… I guess Emerald needs a partner. Right Emerald? Okay then, let's go and write our names on Miss Rylai's notebook now…" Sad life you have there, Silver. And its all Blue's fault, obviously.

"Well… guess I am your only choice left huh?" Red forced a smile at Yellow to which she reluctantly nodded.

Not long after the session ends and Miss Rylai leaves the class, Silver is sent flying into a wall by one of Emerald's inventions.

"I wanted to be paired up with Yellow you idiot!"

Sure, their heights do fit. But no… because no.

* * *

**Later after school, at Ruby's house…**

"Ruby, how do I pronounce this? Pro-te-seum, is it?" Sapphire twitched her eyebrows while reading her book.

"Oh god, its called Potassium." Ruby face palmed.

"Oh now I remember, the experiment is about wearing a pair of goggles and taking extra safety precaution, while using Lithium and Potassium to compare the chemical reaction between elements with more electron shells. Potassium is the result of the experiment because it produces bright purple flame compared to Lithium, am I correct?"

Ruby stared at Sapphire in disbelief. What did she just say? Did she just memorized the whole procedure of the experiment he was trying so hard to memorize?

"Y-yeah, I think so?" Ruby sweat-rained when he noticed that Sapphire's textbook is full of notes, even though most of them had their spelling wrong. Awkwardly, Sapphire took notice of Ruby's 'clean' textbook at the same time.

"Tch tch tch, you think that's what it takes to beat me? Oh Sissy-boy, you are so wrong." Sapphire laughed loud which just makes her more boyish than she already is.

"Oh just shut up, let's see can you even spell the key words properly during the examination."

"You'd better hope that I really did spelt them wrong, or else you are going to have a very sad life." Sapphire grinned menacingly, causing Ruby to tremble as he forcefully divert his attention back to the book.

"Shit…"

* * *

Silver is carefully observing Emerald in his underground room while Emerald works on his new invention—a mechanical machine that helps in…cheating in exams.

"So… does this thing really work?" Silver asked while holding a cup of coffee and standing beside the tinkering Emerald.

"I could always use you as a test subject." Emerald flashed his finished product – the Cheating Spectacles ( or whatever he named it ) and gestured for Silver to wear it.

Silver wore the spectacles without further thought, and a sudden influx of electric current shocked Silver to the very core of his body, making him knee down in pain.

"Oops, technical problems…"

"Emerald you… bastard…" Silver groaned in pain as he used his remaining energy to remove the electric spectacles from his face (All his energies were zapped out by the electric spectacles).

* * *

At Diamond and Platinum's side however, Diamond is concentrating on Platinum's teachings in Platinum's mansion, despite that it's a race for the best between boys and girls.

"So countries in Southeast Asia adapted democracy from the countries that colonized them such as Britain and France. Malaysia and Singapore is one of the examples that adapted democracy…"

"Although Malaysia has huge difficulty in actually undergoing the democracy procedures such as for example, a fair election."

"Dia, if you write something like this into your history exam sheet, I will treat you to some cake…"

"Sorry madam… I'll take that sentence back."

"Good boy."

Diamond choked upon thinking of Platinum's vinegar cake—that inhumanly inedible cake will be the death of me if I was fed something like that.

"I wonder how's Pearl doing right now, he seems to be in a bad mood recently…"

"I do believe that with Pearl's stubborn and independent personality, he will be all right."

"Platina, was that even a compliment?" Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Well… about the democracy part, you will have to memorize these points—"Platinum changes the subject and starts to point at some sentences of her history textbook.

"You do know that changing topic like that is just way too obvious for me to pass through it unnoticed right Platina?"

"Dia, are you hungry? I can bake you some cake…"

"Where were we on the democracy part again?" Diamond sweat dropped.

Now good cookers are not to be meddled with, Diamond. Remember that in mind.

* * *

Although this pairing is about focusing and fighting hard for exams, there's always someone that likes to break the rules and do something outside the box.

"Green, this bracelet is cute! Do you think that it will fit on me?" Apparently Blue dragged Green out forcefully on a window-shopping trip.

"Yeah…maybe…whatever." Its safe to say that someone as cold and serious as Green will not be amused at all.

"Then I shall take this then!" Blue cheered happily as she removed Green's wallet from his pocket before he even realized it.

"Wait—what are you doing pesky—"

"I'll take these then!" It's already too late since Blue already paid for the bracelet before Green even realized what's going on.

"Damn…I knew something like this would happen from the moment I stepped out of my house."

* * *

"You know Red, I am really not someone that excels in studying, so can we put this competition aside?" Yellow requested shyly as they waited for their order to arrive in Aroma Melody Cafeteria.

"No problem, I didn't actually paid attention nor was going to pay attention towards this so-called competition anyway." Red's reply caused Yellow to slowly relax down her seat. She was very tense a moment ago, since its her first time getting paired up with a boy in a school project… Well, "project", but Red is someone that was sought after by most of the fan girls in the school, so Yellow couldn't help but felt shy.

"Anyways… uhh…" Apparently, Red is way more shy than the blonde-haired girl sitting right infront of him.

Please no inner voice now. Red thought.

**"Hello, Red. We meet again."**

Oh damn.

"Don't be a coward, Red. Like I said before, buckle up and confess to Yellow, all right?"

"LIKE I SAID, NOT GONNA HAPPEN." Red yelled out loud into the nothingness infront him. Every person inside the Aroma Melody Cafeteria stared awkwardly at the strange yelling boy. Red hung his head down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, just imagining things…" Red apologized as everybody resumed what they were doing or planning to do. Yellow comically sweat-dropped.

Damn you! Red thought.

**Damn me, damn you. We're one, remember?**

Like I said, I don't like Yellow, all right? Red mentally yelled in frustration.

Oh who was he trying to lie to, himself? He clearly knows that he has some special feelings towards this cute blonde-haired girl right infront of him.

Yellow stared awkwardly as the red-capped boy repeatedly twitched eyebrows for no valid reason.

"Red… are you alright?" Yellow asked shyly.

"Uhh…yeah, I am fine."

"So… are we going to start studying?"

"S—sure. No problem."

Outside the café, Blue's vicious smiles can be seen by the poor boy that is forced to follow her in such retarded acts—stalking Yellow and Red.

"Oh for once, can we not do this?" Green vented his frustration.

"For twice, no. For thrice, still no." Blue continued to meddle with the mechanism she took from Emerald, which is the robotic Inner Voice machine that was used last time in the same way.

Green fell silent.

* * *

**I think I tried my best not to miss out any protagonists in this chapter. Please review and give constructive critisms. Oh and for the readers out there that plays DotA 2, feel free to add me on steam. My ID is** bakapanda_leon

**I do welcome you to play a few rounds with me:)**

**Please, suggest new ideas so that I can continue writing.**

**-LeoN / sToRMiE**


	11. Notification For New Story

Just a quick notification to inform readers about my new story.

Its called Special Adventures – Radiant versus Dire. Basically its an adventure-styled story, with the Dexholders in with various arcs of the story and such.

Of course, it shall inherit traits such as the comedy and shipping part of School Twist 2, but no its no longer in the school setting, but instead based loosely on the manga right after Cyrus disbands Team Galactic.

Feel free to check it out.


End file.
